A knights tale
by LiamG124
Summary: A tale of a young northern boy becoming a knight. Over his journey his honour, family loyalty and courage will be tested, set just before/during the war of the five kings up until season 7
1. chapter 1

**Chapter one**

 **Squire's trials**

It was a warm Sunday morning a light breeze coming from the south. Justin Maxward would have loved to enjoy the day swimming in the lake outside his Uncle's keep in the Reach, but the knight he squired to Ser Douglas Rowman had ordered him to clean out the stables and begin his usual training with the keeps master of arms. Amongst the other squires the knight was known as Ser Douglas the cruel, a fitting name for the man who had continuously beat Justin for the smallest errors or just because he was drunk and angry. Justin was a big lad for the age of 15 he was 6 feet tall and very muscular from the constant training and manual labour Ser Douglas had put him through. He had his fathers thick black hair and his mothers emerald green eyes. When he first came to the Reach Justin hated it he hated the weather, the food and his cousins Darris and Brenard, he was just 11 when his Mother had told him he was to go live with her brother until he came of age to be knighted and later return to his home at Eaglesend a small stronghold in the North. He was the second true born son of Lord Trenton Maxward a sworn banner man of Lord Eddard Stark, his father had always spoke highly of Lord Stark about his bravery in Robert's rebellion and Justin had always liked Lord stark the few times they met, Lord Stark was always kind to him he had attended a feast at Eaglesend for Justin's sister Breyna's wedding, Breyna was the eldest of the Maxward children, then came his older brother Danard and his younger brother Lucas although Lucas was a bastard so he could never become lord of Eaglesend.

It was past midday when Justin had finally cleaned out the stables and made his way to the courtyard to start his day of training, Justin was told today would be a lesson on archery, he hated archery he wasn't any good at it and he preferred using a sword to fight, "a real knight knows how to fight with all forms of weapon boy" Ser Douglas had told him when Justin had complained about not needing to know it, Justin had wished afterwards that he didn't complain that night he received the worst beating in over a year, the Maester had told him he had cracked two ribs and had also dislocated his left shoulder, Justin knew after that it was easier to obey and do his best then to speak back to Ser Douglas. By the time evening came Justin's whole body hurt but he had done well with his archery today he hoped that Ser Douglas would have been at least mildly proud of him but the old goat didn't even acknowledge him when he had entered the great hall and heard the master of arms telling Ser Douglas how Justin was improving. Although it was his uncles keep Justin was still made to eat as far from the high table as possible with the other squires some of whom weren't even noble of birth, but Justin had preferred it this way, his uncle Derrion Barren was a pompous man who doted over his sons, when Justin had first came to the Reach he was allowed at the high table but was completely ignored by nearly everyone around him. Justin had found an empty spot on the table with the other squires and filled his plate with meat, onions and boiled potatoes, as he was about to start eating a familiar face sat next to him slapping him on the back and nearly knocking him face first into his meal. "Justin I heard you're finally becoming a half decent squire to Ser Douglas, of course you'll never be good as me" the young man smiled at Justin between mouthfuls of meat. "Well I don't need to work as hard as you stone I already have my knighthood assured, a year or so more and I'll be a knight and return to my father's stronghold in the north, will you return to whatever brothel your mother works in now or do you think your Lord father will take you back?" Justin thought for a moment the other lad might knock his block off for saying that but he didn't instead he started laughing and Justin and the other squires joined him.

The Squire he was talking to was a bastard born called Robin Stone he was from the Vale of Arryn, he was nearly 14 and small for his age although he was as tough as old leather many a times Justin had hit him with hard blows with his sword knocking Robin down on multiple occasions but not once did he yield he would always get back to his feet and keep fighting usually harder and faster then he did before he was knocked down. "Have you heard the news from the wall? They say that wildlings killed 2 rangers and fed them to a giant and a dire wolf" robin had said. "Oh please Stone next you'll have us all believing in grumkins and snarks" laughed one of the older squires Darren Payne a distant relative of the kings justice Ser Ilyn Payne. "I swear it's true the ranger that had escaped them swore it to be true by the old gods and the new" Justin smiled his uncle Rodrick served at the wall as a ranger and he had read about strange happenings over the wall from his uncle, "I doubt they were fed to giants but dire wolves are real and there are tribes of wildlings who are cannibals" Justin had said chewing on a potato. "Not you as well Maxward, but you northerners are an overly suspicious bunch I guess." Justin glared at Darren, he had never liked him and believed he was either too stupid or too weak to become a Knight. "Well I'll be receiving a knighthood before my 17th name day you're on your 19th now aren't you Payne?" The other squires laughed at Justin's joke but Payne gave him a death stare and continued to eat his food.

After their meal the boys were offered a mug of Ale from their knights all except Justin, Ser Douglas said he was unworthy of sharing a drink with the knights. Justin had decided it was time for him to go back to his room he walked across the yard, it was cooler in the evenings then during the day, it was currently the long summer he had never remembered winter but his father had said that a long summer would mean an even longer winter, Justin shuddered at the thought of it, he had reached his room and sat down at his table lighting a candle, he had decided to write to his mother she would worry about him if he didn't write often, he grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill from the table and started to write. "Dearest mother, I hope you and father are well, things are going well for me here Ser Douglas has been working me hard but I am improving fast soon I may even be knighted, I had heard that Breyna is pregnant, I hope I get to see the child before they're too large to hold in my arms. Uncle Derrion is well he is preparing a feast for his 57th name day and has asked me to invite you and father to the feast, I hope you're able to attend, it would be good to see you and father again. I must go now as it is getting rather late, your loving son Justin."

Just as he was rolling up the parchment he heard a knock on his door, Justin stood up and walked across the room pulling the door open it was Sara his youngest cousin, "Sara what are you doing here? Isn't past your bedtime?" "I couldn't sleep and I had seen the way Ser Douglas treated you tonight, I do apologise for his behaviour before he swore his sword to my Lord father he was a hedge knight and not a nice one from what I had been told" She smiled at him, he had always loved her smile no matter how hard the beatings he took were her smile seemed to take away his pain. "It's fine, Ser Douglas just means to train me to be tough, knights can't be soft like your feather pillows little cousin" Justin laughed but Sara didn't take his joke very well she scrunched up her face and punched him hard in the stomach. "I'm tougher then you and any boy in the Reach, and I don't need feather pillows I could just as easily use straw pillows the same as you" Sara said. "Oh I beg your forgiveness mi'lady I promise I won't say that again" Justin smiled but Sara still looked as though she would hit him again but she didn't, she just stormed off. Justin removed his leather jerkin and tunic, his tunic was damp from the days training but it was the only tunic he had that fit him and as squires weren't payed he couldn't but a new one the only option he had was to wash it once a week, he laid on the straw mattress on the floor and closed his eyes almost instantly falling asleep.

It was 6am when Justin had awoke, he walked across the courtyard to the quarters of Ser Douglas, Justin had knocked on the door waiting for a reply. "Enter", Justin had pushed open the heavy oak door to see Ser Douglas was awake and reading by the window. "Ser you had asked for me" Justin stood up as straight and tall as he could, his arms were bruised and his back aching. "I called for you nearly an hour ago boy" Ser Douglas stared intently at his book barely acknowledging Justin's presence. "Apologies Ser the message had not reached me till a few minutes ago" Justin felt as nervous as he had ever done, Ser Douglas had beaten him for smaller offences before and he expected an even harsher beating this time. "I only wished to inform you that I do not need your services today, you have leave to spend the day as you please, we will return to your training on the morrow" Ser Douglas licked his forefinger and turned the page on his book. "Thank you Ser is there anything you need of me before I take my leave for the day?" "Pour me a cup of wine then take your leave" Justin quickly walked across the room and picked up the jug and poured the wine into a cup handing it to Ser Douglas. "Now leave me, and enjoy your day boy" Ser Douglas had smiled back at him, it was a rare sight for Justin to have seen Ser Douglas smile but he moved out of the door as soon as he could, a grin beaming from his face. A whole day off Justin pondered on how he would spend it, it had been over a year since Justin was given a day off of training and serving Ser Douglas. Ser Douglas had not even giving him a day off for his name day, now he would use the day to swim in the lake and ride outside the keep, it had been too long since Justin was allowed to ride a horse outside the keep to ride as fast as he wanted to feel the wind in his hair and ride as far from the keep as he liked. He saddled up Thunder, the horse his parents had brought him for his 14th name day and began to ride out of the keep to the lake near by, it had been so long since he had left the keep for more then just a simple errand or as an envoy beside Ser Douglas that he had forgotten how beautiful the Reach was, wild flowers grew all around in every shade and colour Justin could think of, trees blew lazily in the wind and it brought a smile to Justin's face to know that today would be the day he didn't have to work, the day he didn't have to spend hours shovelling horse shit and training in the yard the day was his to do as he pleased.

Justin arrived at the lake and tied Thunder's reins to a nearby tree. He stripped almost completely naked save for his under garments and dived into the lake, he swam back to the surface of the water shaking his wet thick black hair to try to keep it out of his eyes. That's when he had spotted her, Rina Tavner one of his Aunt Elisa's handmaidens, she was maybe a year or so younger then Justin but she was beautiful all the same long flowing fiery red hair, a long thin neck and those freckles that dotted her body, he had especially liked the freckles on her face they brought out the colour in her lips, lips he had wished he could kiss but to do that would dishonour himself and her. Her father was a knight in service to the Tyrell's he had even earned enough gold serving the Tyrell's that he had brought a keep close to Lord Barren's which is why Justin's aubt had taken Rina as a handmaiden, he stared at her as she laughed and joked with the other handmaidens as she dipped her toes in the water. "Why don't you just go over and talk to her you daft prick" Justin turned to see Robin Stone smiling back at him. "I can't, she's with the other handmaidens and she's clearly busy". "Busy with what? Washing her fucking feet? Go Justin just talk to the bloody girl I'm sure she doesn't bite" Justin stared back over to her took a deep breath and swam towards where Rina was.

"H-hello Rina isn't it?" Justin wished something under the water would grab him under and drown him at this point. "Yes, who are you?" Rina gave justin a curious look not sure what to make of him. "Well I-I'm Justin im Ser Douglas Rowman's squire an-" before Justin could finish his sentence another one of the handmaidens interrupted him, "ugh you're lord Barrens nephew aren't you? The northern boy who came here nearly 4 years ago? You were a fat little boy back then" The other girls had started to laugh which made Justin turn a bright shade of red but he had noticed Rina had not joined their laughter. "Don't be so cruel anya, it's nice to meet you Justin they say Lord Barren is your uncle what family do you come from if I may ask?" Justin had not realised she would stick up for him but it gave him an extra bit of confidence then he had before. "My family name is Maxward, my father Trenton Maxward is Lord of Eaglesend a small stronghold in the North, although I'm not next in line to be Lord that would be my brother Danard" Justin smiled and Rina and smiled back. "My father would always tel me stories of the valour and honour of your father although I must confess I know nothing else of your house." "Maybe I can teach you more mi'lady if you'd care to walk with me" Justin stood out of the water and offered his hand to Rina who accepted and walked with him for a while.

"So I assume as your stronghold is at Eaglesend your family sigil is an Eagle?" Rina had looped her arm in his as the walked. "No mi'lady our sigil is a great sword with a mountain behind it, our words are now our enemies rest." Justin smiled realising that this was easier then he was expecting, all the times he had sat and watched her too scared to say anything to her and now here he was walking arm in arm with her. "Then why is it called Eaglesend?" Rina cocked her head slightly looking Justin dead in his eyes. "Because it is built directly into the mountain, in the story one of our ancestors Tormund Maxward had climbed the mountain to defeat a giant eagle that had been attacking the villages in the area, although he was able to injure the eagle he was not able to kill it so he had tricked it into a cave and then brought the cave down around it, to make sure the eagle could no longer escape he built the stronghold into the mountain and trained men to fight in case the eagle broke through the stone and dirt of the mountain, after 40 years Tormund was on his deathbed he called his eldest son Gerhad in and gave him the sword he had used to injure the eagle and had told him that his and the eagle's time had come to an end, that's when Gerhad had named the stronghold Eaglesend, because it was the end of the eagle" Justin stared off into the distance that story had made him sad as a child why the eagle had to die such a horrible death trapped below a mountain to starve. "That's a beautiful story Justin, but I fear I should be heading back, it's nearly midday Lady Elisa will want her meal, perhaps I'll see you soon?" She smiled at Justin and he stared into her eyes pale blue eyes like the sea. "Of course Mi'lady would you like me to escort you back to the keep? my horse isn't far from here." "I would like that Justin only if you have the time of course" Rina's smile sent butterflies in Justin's stomach. He led her to where he had reined Thunder before, she stroked the big horses neck, "he's beautiful, where did you get him?" Justin stared at her for a minute and at the horse Thunder was a brown and white Destrier, he had never really stopped to appreciate the strength and beauty of the horse before. "Thunder was a gift from my Lord father for my 14th name day, the day he arrived at the castle we had had one of the worst thunder storms in the reach for over a year, and Thunder had barely flinched the other horses in the stables were restless and some had even escaped the stables but Thunder had stayed calm throughout, that's why I had given him the name, would you like a hand up mi'lady?" Justin offered his hand to help raise her onto the horse.

It was a short ride back to the keep but Justin had still remained talking to Rina, mostly about how different their lives at the keep had been, Rina had a life dressing and brushing the hair of lady Elina where Justin's life consisted of shovelling shit and fighting. Justin brought Thunder to a stop and helped Rina down from the horse. "Thank you Justin, I surely wouldn't have made it back to the castle in time without your help" she kissed Justin on the cheek turning him a bright shade of red she turned back to him as she was walking away and smiled, he had unsaddled Thunder and began to brush him as Thunder drank from the trough. Justin had led the horse back into the stable and had walked back to his quarters realising he had not sent the letter he had written for his mother. After retrieving the letter from his desk Justin had almost sprinted to the ravens tower knocking elderly maester Sibas over in the process. "Sorry maester Sibas I didn't see you there" Justin helped the elderly maester to his feet, "you young boys run around without a care in the world always looking to the future or the past, never looking on where their mind should be, in the present" the maester dusted his robes down and stared at Justin suspiciously, "what are you doing here anyway boy?" Justin cleared his throat "I had a letter I wanted to send by raven I knew you fed the birds at this time and didn't want to miss you" Justin handed the parchment to the maester. "Well I'll see it gets sent, now off with you I have things to do, things I don't need a young man such as yourself being underfoot for. Justin nodded and made his way back down the stairs. As he turned round the corner he was grabbed from behind and thrown landing hard on his face. "Think you can insult me in front of the other squires and get away with it you little shit?" Justin tried to get back to his feet to face his attacker but was kicked hard in the ribs knocking the air out of his lungs he rolled over long enough to see it was Darren Payne. As Darren got closer Justin was able to sweep his leg out from under him flooring the boy, Justin rolled over onto him and started raining down punches he felt a crack as he connected with Payne's jaw before receiving a head butt of his own as 2 guardsmen came around the corner they had seen the fight escalate breaking the 2 squires up and taking them to their respective knights, Justin had looked down noticing the large amount of blood on his hands and down his jerkin.

Once the guards had left Ser Douglas stood from his chair and approached Justin. Ser Douglas stood above him and Justin tried to look anywhere but at him. "I give you a day to spend as you please and you choose to start fights with other squires? I thought over the past 6 months you had learnt some bloody discipline, but clearly I was wrong, do you have anything to say for yourself before I punish you?" Justin knew nothing he could say would change Ser Douglas's mind. "No Ser all I can do is apologise for my actions, I was wreckless and stupid and fighting over a simple misunderstanding" Justin kept his head bent he didn't want to anger the knight anymore then he had to. "You're to go to your quarters now and stay there until I call for you again, no food, no water and no leaving until I say otherwise, is that clear boy?" Justin nodded turning towards the door. He walked past the great hall on the way to his quarters he could smell cooked pork and beef coming from the great hall causing his mouth to water but he knew he'd have none of it tonight.

He had reached his room pushing open the door before the door was even closed behind him Sara's arms wrapped around his ribs causing him to grunt in pain. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry i didn't mean to hurt you, I just heard you had been in a fight with another squire one of the guards had said you were bleeding" sara's eyes had started to fill with tears. "I'm fine Sara you shouldn't worry about me so much I'm a strong lad and I've taken worse beatings then that before." Justin slumped into the chair by his desk and felt his nose, it must have been broken in the fight as he had thought it had been, he was hardly a pretty sight as it was now he'd never win a fair maidens hand at any tourney. "how has Ser Douglas punished you?" "I'm to stay here till he calls for me again I'm not allowed food or water and i'm 100% sure i shouldn't be having visitors so you should probably hurry back to your quarters mi'lady" Justin smiled at her and she had smiled back at him a rare sight from the scowl he'd usually get for mocking her, she hugged Justin once more and left leaving justin to lie down on his straw matress and try to sleep.


	2. Chapter two the journey

**Chapter two**

 **The journey**

It had been over 6 months since Justin's fight with Darren Payne who had just recently been knighted. Justin's relationship with Rina was growing, they had been spending more and more time together and Justin had grown fond of her company after the long days of training. Word had reached the keep that Eddard Stark had been named hand of the king and there would be a great tourney to celebrate the occasion. Justin had heard the news from one of the serving girls gossiping in the corner as usual, as his uncle, cousins and the other knights and squires had prepared to leave Justin began to saddle up Thunder, he had seen the coach arrive that would carry the ladies of the house and their handmaidens, it was a beautiful sight oak pained blue with golden swirls decorating the whole of the carriage, he could only imagine the tedious conversations that would take place inside, making him overjoyed to know he would spend much of the journey riding Thunder and sleeping under the stars. It was well past noon when the party had started to move, Justin was excited for the journey, he had never been to Kings Landing before and had only seen a small tourney not at all as remarkable as he expected the hands tourney to be. He wondered if Ser Douglas would allow him to fight in the melee or if he'd have to spend the whole of the tourney watching from the sidelines, over the last six months Justin had grown fond of the old knight, his beatings became less of a regular occurrence, he had taken to training Justin personally teaching him how to joust and fight with larger weapons then a long sword although Justin still preferred fighting with the sword. The knight had even given him a castle forged long sword for his sixteenth name day, Justin had thought it odd at the time that he would get anything from the man for his name day but he was happy all the same.

It was past dusk when his uncle had decided to stop travelling for the night Justin had reined Thunder to the make shift posts some of his uncles guards had set along the camp. Justin found his place by the fire by some of the knights and their squires filling his cup with ale and pulling meat off the carcass of a chicken. He noticed Ser Douglas standing well behind the other knights listening to the stories of old battles and tourneys long since past. "I was at the battle of the trident lad I killed scores of men loyal to the Targaryen prince, but once king Robert had smashed his war hammer down on Rhaegar Targaryen's chest I saw them all cower and retreat back to Kings Landing, no real soldier or knight would have done something like that, if Robert had fallen every man there would fight to his last breath to maintain his honour and die a noble death, not retreat like the cravens they were" the knight has taken a large mouthful of ale before continuing,"then when we had arrived in Kings Landing we had seen what the Lannisters had did in the city, men and women dead in the streets, soldiers looting the houses of men when their bodies weren't even cold yet and the honourable Lannister soldiers raping innocent women, some of whom were younger then you lads sitting here now, and that kingslayer Jaime fucking Lannister the man who betrayed his king and stabbed him in the back, and Robert had pardoned him, kept him on as a kingsguard, if I were in Robert's position I would have hanged him for a fucking oathbreaker, he had already stained his blade with the blood of one king what's to stop him from doing it again?" The knights face was visibly red maybe from the drink or the anger he felt over the war. "But the kings married to Cersei Lannister, I doubt Ser Jaime would leave his niece and nephews fatherless, and Tywin Lannister is warden of the west the Lannisters wouldn't risk a war with the kings brothers over a throne would they?" One of the younger squires who sat closest to Justin had said. "Enough about the war it's fucking depressing, we all know what we saw, we all know what the mad king did, it doesn't matter what side you fought for it was war and war is always a terrible business" Justin had seen Ser Douglas approach the fire he had recognised the voice before he had even seen the mans face. "Aye Ser Douglas is right, what's done is done we can't change the past, we just have to live with the consequences of it" Justin did not recognise the knight speaking but he could tell he was a man of the North.

Justin had decided it was time to retire from the fire and find a soft spot of ground to lay his bedroll on, the days ride had exhausted him and the meat and ale had made him even more ready to sleep. As he laid his bedroll out on the ground he had seen Robin approach, "Oi Stone this is my own little plot of land for the night so don't get ideas of stealing it" Robin just smiled and continued walking towards him laying his own bedroll out next to Justin's. "Do you think what Ser Byrant said is true? I mean do you think the Lannisters would really do the things he had claimed they did in Kings Landing?" Justin's father had told him a few things about what had happened when they had arrived at Kings Landing after the Lannisters but not much, his uncle Rodrick was forced to take the black after killing a Lannister knight who he had found raping a young girl. "Aye I believe it, my father told me a few things about what had happened and told me that my uncle was sent to the wall after he killed a Lannister knight for raping a girl, if a sworn knight was willing to do it I doubt any other men would have a problem doing it" Justin laid down on his bedroll staring up at the stars wondering if anything like what had happened to the mad king could happen to king Robert. "I don't remember much of my father before I left, I know he was a big man, kind, funny and honourable, but I don't know what had happened to him during the war, his wife Lady Kiren hated me and as soon as my father was given a true born heir I was sent off to live with your uncle" Robins eyes looked sad and there was a noticeable upset tone to his voice. "Let's just get some sleep Robin it'll be a long days ride tomorrow and we'll need all the rest we can get" Justin patted Robin on the shoulder and rolled over closing his eyes and trying to get to sleep as the sounds of crickets and the crackling of the fire filled his ears.

The sun had barely started to rise when Justin had been awoken by Ser Douglas, he brushed down, fed and watered Thunder and Ser douglas' horse and was beginning to saddle them when Ser Douglas approached, "where's your sword lad?" Justin turned towards his saddle and pointed it out to Ser Douglas. "It's there Ser I had put it there when we had left I didn't think I'd need it with the knights and men at arms accompanying us" Justin had rested the saddle on Thunders back and had gone to pick up the saddle for Ser Douglas' horse. "You never know when you'll need that sword lad, always remember that, no matter how many men stand at your back they'll always be someone coming from the front" Justin nodded and removed the sword from his saddle strapping it to his waist, Ser Douglas nodded and let Justin continue with saddling up his horse.

As Justin strolled through the camp finding somewhere to sit and eat he had spotted Rina walking towards his aunt's tent he hurried himself along to catch up with her slowing his pace down as he got closer to not make it obvious what he was doing. "Rina could we talk for a while? I've barely had time to see you over the past week" Rina turned around and Justin had noticed she had a black eye. "What happened? Who did that to you?" Rina bowed her head but Justin placed a hand gently under her chin and raised her face to his, "it was nothing just a simple accident Justin, don't worry" Rina tried to look anywhere but directly at Justin causing him to be suspicious. "Rina tell me who did this, I promise you they won't do it again" he could see the tears filling up her eyes before she finally spoke, "I can't, if I did you'd do something rash, you'd get yourself into trouble, enough for Ser Douglas to remove you from his service, since I've known you most of our conversations have been about how you'd want to be knighted soon about how much honour it would bring your family if you were knighted, I can't take that away from you Justin" Justin stared at her for a minute he could now see that she cared more for Justin then she had about her self, she was willing to take a beating and not tell him who did it just to see him realise his dream. "I will find out who did this Rina, it's just a case of you telling me or me finding out from someone else" Rina nodded knowing that Justin was right, "it was Ser Payne he was drunk last night and tried to make advances on me, advances I spurned, when that happened he hit me knocking me to the floor, if it wasn't for one of your uncles guards helping me I believe he would have gone further" she covered her face and began to wail. "Shh shh don't worry Rina, I'll deal with this, wipe those tears from your eyes everything will be okay" Justin wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lightly on the forehead before making his way back through the camp.

As Justin made his was through the camp he was determined to find Darren Payne, he would not let him hurt Rina the way he did again, he knew the sigil of house Payne now and was determined to find it gold coins in a checkered white and purple field, Justin had found Ser Payne's squire sitting outside his tent maintaining his armour and shield. "Where is Ser Payne?" The boy did not look up from his work just simply answering the question given to him "I don't know, I woke up this morning and his tent was empty his armour and shield is still here but everything else was taken, I think he intends for me to pay for what he did to that girl, that's what you came here for isn't it? To defend a lady's honour" the boys eyes had met Justin's then, he looked disappointed, knowing that he had been left behind by the knight he had been chosen to squire to. "Why would he leave behind his armour? Surely he'll need it if he intends to join the tourney?" The boy put down the armour and stood up, "he did say he had planned to buy a new set of armour once he reached the capital, maybe that's the point of leaving the armour here, to make everyone including myself believe he had just gone out for a morning ride, I woke up when it was still dark and he was gone, he's riden off without me, I don't think he had any plans to keep me as a squire anyway" the boy sounded almost defeated, realising that he was just a tool for Payne to use. "What do you intend to do now?" Justin sat down next to the boy and examined the armour it was in good condition, pretty much brand new from the looks of things. "I don't know a squire without a knight is useless, I have nowhere else to go and nothing really keeping me here, if Lord Barren finds out that Ser Payne has abandoned me he'll probably run me off and leave me to fend for myself" Justin thought for a minute about what would happen if he was in the same situation if Ser Douglas had left him, would his uncle run him off back to Eaglesend with nothing to his name. "I am not a knight yet so I can't take you on as my squire but there might be something I can do for you lad" Justin stood up and beckoned the young man to follow him, the young man picked up the armour and shield and quickly began to follow Justin through the camp. "What's your name lad? Where are you from?" The boy almost stumbled over the uneven ground. "I'm Dextran Tudbury, what is it you can do to help me?" Justin knew of house Tudbury, they were a noble house in the Stormlands. "I'll show you when we get there" Justin had quickly spotted Ser Douglas and sped up to reach him. "Ser Douglas, may I beg an audience with you in your tent for a while?" Ser Douglas turned to Justin and then to Dextran. "Who's he? What do you want? And who's armour is that?" Justin cleared his throat before answering, "this is Dextran Tudbury, he is, well he was the Squire to Ser Payne, but Ser Payne rode for the capital earlier today and left the boy behind" Ser Douglas beckoned them into the tent before continuing. "What is it you want me to do about it lad?" Ser Douglas filled three cups with wine offering two of them to the young squires. "If it's at all possible Ser could you take him on as your Squire? My uncle will run him off if he finds out Ser Payne has abandoned him" the knight took a sip of his wine and pondered for a minute. "No lad, I've already have a Squire in you, I can't take another one on" Dextran's face seemed to drop at that news. "Ser Douglas please I beg of you, take the lad on look at the condition he kept Ser Paynes armour in, the boy has only been a Squire for a few months, it took me years before I learnt how to maintain armour half as well as he's maintained that" Ser Douglas took another sip of wine before replying, "I've told you once already lad it's a no, you're my squire I can't take another squire on" Justin thought for a minute knowing he had wanted to help the boy before coming up with the perfect solution. "Then knight me, you've seen how well I've been sparring recently, you've seen how well I can ride, you've shown me how to joust and above all you've taught me the true meaning of loyalty and honour, what type of loyal and honourable knight would abandon his squire without reason? Please Ser Douglas, knight me and take the boy on as your own squire" Justin took a large mouthful of his own wine, expecting an angry reply from Ser Douglas. "You would have been my last squire lad, after you I had planned to buy some land somewhere and start a farm, sell my arms and armour to fund it and sell cattle and vegetables to everyone in the seven kingdoms, if I knight you now and take this boy on as my squire I'll be breaking that vow to myself, I'm old lad, I know I don't look it but I feel it, it's getting harder and harder to mount my horse or swing a blade, after you it'll be time for me to hang up my sword and rest" that's when Ser Douglas had run his hand around the pommel of his blade in a rolling motion, he looked lost in thought, as if he was conflicted on what to do. "I won't take the lad as a squire, but you could, its high time I found that farm Justin, you boy find seven knights as quickly as you can, we'll need witnesses for this part" Dextran quickly left the tent almost at a sprint. "Ser are you sure about this? You had said before I was too young to be a knight, that I was not experienced enough" Ser Douglas smiled and looked into Justin's eyes, "I was wrong, knights aren't just supposed to be fighters, they're supposed to protect the weak and fight for what they believe to be a just cause, you've improved dramatically over the last few months as a fighter and you just proved to me that you're willing to fight for a just cause, you didn't have to help that boy, especially since he's the squire to a knight you've had much animosity for over the years I will knight you lad, your family follow the old gods am I correct?" Justin nodded and Ser Douglas continued "well I'll have to use the less conventional words then" Justin smiled at Ser Douglas, he was finally getting his wish he'd finally be a knight. Dextran arrived back with a group of knights behind him. "Ser Douglas, this boy said you had needed our presence immediately, what's going on?" One of the knights who was a least a head taller then Justin had said. "I'm going to knight my squire and as you know wintnesses are needed Ser Duran" the knight nodded and proceeded to move the other knights around the tent. Ser Douglas pulled his sword from his scabbard beckoned Justin to kneel and placed it on Justin's right shoulder "Justin Maxward do you swear before the eyes of gods and men to defend those who cannot defend themselves, to protect all women and children, to obey your captains, your liege lord and your king, to fight bravely when needed and to such other tasks as are laid upon you, however hard or humble or dangerous they may be?" "I do Ser" Ser Douglas then moved his sword to Justin's left shoulder, "Arise Ser Justin Maxward of Eaglesend" Justin rose to his feet, many of the other knights had began to congratulate him and he felt as proud as he ever could be, he was a knight now something he had wanted for as long as he could remember. "We're riding off again soon lad but tonight we should arrive at the capital and we'll celebrate your knighting properly" Justin smiled and shook Ser Douglas' hand leaving the tent with the biggest of grins on his face.

He had completely forgotten about Dextran before the boy approached him again, "congratulations Ser, from the stories I had been told at the keep your knighthood is well deserved" that's when Justin had remembered his promise. "Thank you Dextran, I gave you my word I'd make you my squire when Ser Douglas knighted me, if you'll have me as your knight of course" Justin smiled at the lad and he had smiled back, he was a small lad for his age, Justin had assumed he would have been on his tenth to eleventh name day, he had short blonde hair and blue eyes, he was thin as a willow, but training and good food would change that. "Well as he's not my knight anymore I have no reason to be lumbering this around with me, you might as well have it Ser" Dextran handed over the armour to Justin Justin looked down at it examining it with his hands, turning it over multiple times, "this should do until I can raise enough money to buy my own armour set, go find Maester Sibas tell him to send a raven to Eaglesend and one to my uncle Ser Rodrick at the wall informing them of my knighthood" the boy nodded and ran off to find the maester.

Dextran returned with his own horse and told Justin he had informed the maester to send the ravens, the two joined the rest of the party as they left, although he was no longer Ser Douglas' squire Justin had decided to ride alongside the old knight, Dexard was near silence through the journey but Ser Douglas and Justin had spent their time laughing and joking as they rode occasionally taking a break to drink from Ser Douglas' wineskin. It was near nightfall when they had finally made it through the city gates and Justin was exhausted, he had asked Ser Douglas about where he had thought the best place to spend the night would be and he had quickly guided him to a small inn, Justin looked up at it it seeing a sign hanging from the second floor window, it was a shabby moldy looking thing the wood was cracking and the paint was faded but Justin could see the name was the blue horns inn. He quickly got down from Thunder handing the reins to Dexard, "take the horses to the stable and make sure they're fed and watered" Dexard nodded and quickly took the reins of Justin's and Ser Douglas' horses. The two men walked inside to the smell of stew and roasting lamb, "rooms are eight coppers a night that includes your food and a pint, if you don't like it I'm sure they've got rooms at the Gargoyle, if you don't mind your throat cut in your sleep that is" Justin turned to see a fat pock marked woman with a large boil on her nose looking back at him chewing on something. "Ah Minerva, as welcoming and beautiful as always" Ser Douglas smiled and approached the woman. "Don't try and charm me you mischievous prick, the price is still eight coppers Douglas" the woman wiped her nose on her sleeve and hawked a gob of phlegm spitting it into a nearby corner. "A place fit for a knight for sure" Justin muttered to himself. "Do you want the rooms or not Douglas, there are plenty of people coming into the city for this damned tourney and they'll be willing to pay a lot more then I'm charging you" Ser Douglas smiled at the wretched woman. "Fine Minerva, still three beds to a room is it?" Ser Douglas pulled his coin purse from his belt and started to count out the coins, "the rooms with three beds are all taken, one bed in each room take it or leave it" Ser Douglas sighed and handed the woman over sixteen copper stars. "Your squire will have to find a comfortable spot of floor I'm afraid Justin, I don't mind paying for you but I won't pay for a squire who's not mine" Justin nodded agreeing with the knight, it wasn't even his duty to do it for Justin anymore but he was still doing it.

Ser Douglas and Justin found an empty table to sit down on whilst Minerva brought them over two mugs of ale, some stew and bread. Dexard had joined them, placing the saddles behind him, "the horses have been fed and watered now Ser, is there any chance of me maybe getting some stew?" Justin looked up at Ser Douglas who simply shrugged. "Best ask the owner lad she's by the spit, do try to be nice, she has a terrible temper" Ser Douglas laughed and took a large swig of ale some of it completely missing his mouth and dribbling down onto his doublet. Dexard nervously walked over to the woman after a loud and angry use of expletives Dexard returned with a small bowl of stew, compared to the size of Justin's bowl it was a pitiful amount. "Here lad have some of this" Justin broke off a large chunk of bread handing it to his squire whilst pulling off a smaller amount for himself and leaving the rest to see Douglas. The three men had finished their meals and Justin had decided it was long past time for him to go to bed, despite Ser Douglas' pleas to stay and go pint for pint with him, he had never been a heavy drinker a few mugs of ale usually had him on his back and he'd already had more than a few, he headed up to the room pushing the door open to see Dexard had already fallen asleep, he had laid out the armour on a table, each piece in order and all newly polished it seemed. Justin removed his leather jerkin, tunic and boots and dropped down onto the bed closing his eyes and falling to sleep.


	3. Chapter three Smiths and Tailors

**Chapter three**

 **Smiths and tailors**

it was midday before Justin had finally left the inn to find the Tourney grounds, following the back streets and roads looking for a short cut to spare him from the scores of knights and lords that would be travelling the main streets. Once he reached the grounds of the Tourney he noticed scores of men erecting the pavilions and the fences that would be used for the jousting. he sent Dexard off to register him into the melee, he stood there watching the servants setting up stalls and carrying kegs back and forth, Justin was sure they had no idea where they were going but he just leaned back, smiled and patted Thunder's neck. "Gods be good is that you Justin?" Justin looked around seeing a man he recognisd he stared at the man a moment before speaking, "Uncle Darrick, what are you doing here?" Justin was sure he would have received word if his family were coming to Kings Landing. "I'm here for the Tourney Lad, look at you, last time i saw you you barely passed my knee" Justin smiled he had not seen his uncle in years and it was good to see him again. "Oh and before I forget this is for you Lad, a present from me and your Father, to congratulate you on your Knighting" Justin's uncle pulled a purse from his saddle and handed it to Justin. "Uncle Darrick there must be at least 30 golden dragons here, thank you but it's too much" Justin tried to hand back the purse to his uncle before his uncle pushed his hand away. "Nonsense Lad, you're a knight now, we had planned to give it to you when you returned home anyway, now we are giving it to you" his Uncle smiled at him a smile Justin remembered fondly, whenever he had hurt himself his Uncle would always pick him up brush him off and smile at him, he had Justin father's blue eyes but his hair had gone a steely grey colour, when Justin had last seen him his hair was as black as night. "Where is father?" Uncle Darrick's smile was gone from his face now, "he's not coming Lad, he's had trouble in the lands around Eaglesend, I received a raven on the Kings road about your Knighthood, he told me to take the coin from my personal coffers and he'd give me the coin when I got back to the North" Justin couldn't help being and looking disappointed, he had hoped he would be able to see his father, to see the pride in his father's eyes, to hear the man congratulate him and pat him on the back and cheer him on in the melee. "Well at least you're here Uncle, will you be joining the melee?" "No Lad I'm too old for melees, I'll be Jousting though, anyway I had better be going Lad, I have much to do and not much time to do it in, I'll see you at the feast I hope, oh and the last time i checked that's not the sigil of our house, you'll want to get that shield painted over Lad" Uncle Darrick patted justin on the back and mounted his horse slowing riding off.

Justin looked down at the shield it still had the sigil of house Payne painted onto it, he had completely forgotten that everything he had for the tourney other then his sword belonged to Ser Payne. He had barely noticed that Dexard had returned from the master of Tourneys, "You're now Registered Ser, the Master of Tourneys says that the Melee will begin in a week" Justin nodded and climbed atop Thunder adjusting himself into a more comfortable position. "Dexard do you know where I could get the shield painted over and new armour? I tried Ser Payne's on early this morning it doesn't fit right" Dexard pondered for a moment, "the street of steel is where most smiths have their forges Ser we could try there" Justin nodded and tugged on Thunder's reigns bringing him to a slow trot. Justin began navigating the busy street, there was hardly enough room for people walking let alone a horse the size of Thunder but he made it through anyway, there were many smiths here all toiling away at whatever they had been paid to make. Justin had noticed that many of the forges had boys younger then Dexard working away in them, he wondered what it was like for a low born to have to work for the whims of high born Lords and Knights, but he quickly shook the thoughts from his head. He had spotted the name of a blacksmith's shop that interested him, The Blazing Trails Forge. He dismounted from Thunder grabbing the shield and armour then handed the reigns to Dexard before walking inside, as soon as he walked inside he was greeted by a thick smoke burning his eyes and catching in the back of his throat causing him to cough violently, "ah good Ser I assume you're here to buy some armour?" Justin could barely see the man through the smoke before he came closer to him, a balding man with a big gut and a thick grey beard hiding the rest of his face. "Yes, I'll need the new set by the time the melee starts, I have this armour here but it doesn't fit me, is there a chance you can buy it off of me to lower the cost of my own armour?" The man took the armour from Justin examining it turning it over and running his fingers over it multiple times. "It's in good condition, I should just be able to sell this on to another Knight who comes this way, I can give you 200 silvers, no more then that Ser" Justin nodded and the man set the armour aside and grabbed his purse handing over the money to Justin. "I'll also need this shield repainted, do you have anyone here who can do that?" The man whistled and a young girl came running over. "This is my daughter Lily, she knows how to paint anything you want Ser, be it a shadow cat, or a simple acorn" Justin looked at the girl she would not make direct eye contact with him but she was very pretty, he wondered if she would even know the sigil of House Maxward. "Do you know the sigil of house Maxward by any chance girl?" The girl looked up from him as if she was shocked that he would address her personally. "Yes Ser I believe so, a Mountain with a great sword in front" Justin was shocked, he had never expected a low born this far south to know the sigil of his house. "She's been taught well Ser, she knows all the sigils of every house in the seven kingdoms" Justin highly doubted that but to know of the Maxward sigil this far south was impressive. "paint it for me, if you do a good job there may even been a silver in it for your trouble"Justin smiled at the girl who blushed taking the shield and running off. "How much will the armour be? I'll pay extra to have it done by the melee" the man sized up Justin taking measurements and muttering away to himself. "If you want good steel and your family sigil by then it'll be five gold dragons" Justin looked at the man, he had remembered his father telling him how his armour came to around three gold dragons and that was not long before Justin had left, but Justin did not protest he handed the gold over and left, his eyes still watering and his chest still burning from the smoke.

As Justin got back onto the street Dexard was no where to be found he looked up and down the street but there was no sign of him, he had heard shouting from just around the corner, he had rushed there to see a group of boys attacking Dexard with sticks and stones. "Oi you leave that lad alone or they'll be trouble" the tallest of the lads had turned around to face him, he was dressed in rags, had long curly red hair and a fat belly. "Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it ey?" The boys friends had also turned around now, some of them were Justin's age or even older. Justin reached for his scabbard and pulled his sword from it, "or I'll cut open your fat little belly and pull out your entrails" the boys had all looked at each other and decided to run off leaving Justin to tend to Dexard. "Sorry Ser there were too many of them, I tried to fight I swear I did" his head was cut and his knuckles swollen but Dexard had still managed to make it to his feet without aid. "It's fine Lad, I had many a fight when I was your age and been on the losing end more times than I care to admit, come on let's get back to the Inn we'll change and make our way to the feast" Justin helped Dexard onto his own horse before climbing atop Thunder. "Ser why did you name your horse? Ser Payne said giving a horse a name is stupid and promotes weakness, that if you were to lose a horse you've given a name to and made a connection with it you'll be upset when it dies and that's stupid" Justin turned his head to face the young squire his head was still bleeding even though he had covered it with a ripped cloth. "It isn't weakness lad, it's just something some knights like to do, some knights like to name their weapons, some like to name themselves in Tourneys, I choose to name my horse" Justin patted Thunder's neck as they navigated the street further. "So go on give your horse a name, pick anything you like I won't belittle you for it" Dexard pondered for a minute not sure how to answer, "I like Shadowfax, he's black like a shadow, but calling him Blacky doesn't make it sound very heroic does it?" Justin chuckled to himself and smiled at Dexard. "No not very heroic at all, but some of the most heroic knights rode horses with the humblest of names and proved themselves worthy of joining the annals of history, but I like shadowfax, you should keep it".

As they reached the inn Justin had realised he had nothing appropriate to wear at a feast, he noticed a tailors close to the inn and climbed down from Thunder handing the reigns to Dexard and proceeded into the shop. Everywhere Justin looked there were doublets of different colours and materials lining the walls, he inspected one of them running his fingers over it. "Can I help you?" Justin looked up from the doublet noticing a slim figured woman about the age of his mother. "Yes I intend to attend the feast tonight but I don't have anything appropriate to wear" the woman looked down at Justin his shabby dirty trousers and leather jerkin stuck to his skin like glue. "I'm sure we can find something Ser" the woman clicked her fingers and before he knew it Justin had three young girls around him measuring his legs, his shoulders and even his crotch causing Justin to turn red with embarrassment again. "Hmm I believe beige trousers, brown boots and a forest green doublet would suit you best what do you think Ser?" Justin knew nothing about fashion or what would impress anyone at the feast so simply nodded. "I can have it done for you in a few hours return then to collect it" the woman took Justin's coin and quickly walked away into the back of the shop. As Justin walked into the inn he noticed Ser Douglas and Dexard drinking and joking together, he smiled and found himself a place at the table with them. "Ah Justin I was just telling your squire about the time you lost the grip on your sword and hit poor maester Sibas in the face with it, he spent the next two weeks avoiding him convinced the Maester would chop him up to feed him to the ravens" Ser Douglas began roaring with laughter as Justin and Dexard joined him.

As the three men kept drinking Justin had nearly forgotten about his outfit for the feast, he quickly stood up and shot back to the shop. As he walked into the shop he noticed the woman was gone but there was a young girl standing there counting coins, her hair was a chestnut brown colour and her lips a dark red and she had quite a large bust as Justin had noticed. Justin approached and cleared his throat, "excuse me I was supposed to return to collect my clothes for the feast, a green doublet, brown boots and beige trousers" the girl looked up from her coins and stared at Justin for a moment, "oh yes the girls told me about you, you needed a little extra room in the crotch area" the girl winked and giggled at Justin who smiled nervously. "Well is it ready at all? Only I need it for the feast and it starts soon" the girl nodded and led Justin into the back. "Here's your outfit Ser" Justin approached and examined it, it was well made and it looked as though it would fit him perfectly. "This is amazing work, thank you" Justin smiled at the girl not noticing she had come a lot closer to him then she was before. "Are you sure you don't want to make sure the trousers fit you Ser?" The girl started to pull down Justin's trousers before he stopped her. "No I'm sure they'll fit they look big enough anyway" Justin quickly collected his things and moved towards the exit. "Well if you're not sure Ser I'm here till long after the feast finishes" the girl winked at Justin blowing him a kiss as he left. As Justin began to button up his doublet he couldn't stop thinking about the girl he had met in the shop, she was very pretty and he had never been with a woman before, he wondered what it would be like to feel her breath on his neck to kiss her lips and to have him slowly fuck her, he shook the thoughts from his mind, he loved Rina and wouldn't do anything to betray her trust like that, even if it took years it would be her he would be with. Ser Douglas and Dexard were still downstairs, Justin quickly called for the boy to get the horses. He walked out onto the street, a cool breeze brushed over him and hit the back of his neck, it was a relief from the constant heat he had noticed since his arrival, as Dexard brought Thunder and Shadowfax around from the stables Justin pondered on how much his life would change now he was a knight, he could return home and serve his lord father or he could ride from place to place, from Tourney to Tourney like the hedge knights of old, many hedge knights rose to glory and honour, Ser Duncan the tall rose from a lowly hedge knight to commander of the kings guard, Justin had often pondered if he could join the kings guard, he was a second son so there would be no need for him to hold lands or a wife like his brother would have to do, he could be the first Northern born lad to be in the kings guard. "Ser are you ready to ride to the feast now?" Justin hadn't noticed that Dexard had returned he was so lost in thought. "Yes, remember your place isn't with me at the feast lad it's with the other squires" Dexard nodded as Justin climbed on top of Thunder and rode to the feast.


	4. Chapter 4 the eagle and the winged horse

**Chapter four**

 **The Eagle and the winged horse**

It had been less then an hour since Justin had left for the feast and he had finally arrived he handed Thunder's reigns to Dexard who began to take the horses to the stables. "Remember Dexard your place is with the squires now, not with me" Dexard nodded and picked up the pace. As Justin entered he could smell every type of meat anyone could imagine with different combinations of spices and vegetables to stuff them. He had found his uncle and had sat down besides him pouring himself a large mug of ale. "Justin I had not thought to see you tonight, not with all the other guests and tables around" his uncle gave him a smile taking a mouthful of his own drink. "Perhaps it was a lucky accident uncle, or maybe an unlucky one seeing how the night goes" Justin began filling his plate with potatoes, onions and boar meat. "Have you seen Lord Stark yet? You should really think about paying him a visit lad, it will look good on the family if you were to bend the knee as a knight" the thought had not even crossed Justin's mind. "But father already bent the knee to Lord Stark why would me bending the knee change a single thing?" His uncle gave him a look as if he had just forsaken the gods. "Because it will be expected of you that's why, if Lord Stark see's you bend the knee and pledge your sword to his we may get more men to deal with the brigands that are constantly attacking our farms" Justin pondered on that thought not sure what to think, there were very few knights in the north and even fewer fighting men under the Maxward banner, if he was able to convince Lord Stark to send more he may give some experienced fighting men to the family, when he had left most of the men at Eaglesend could barely tell the hilt from the pointy end of their swords "I shall approach him after the Tourney, if he sees how well I have fought and how well I've represented the North I'm sure he'd send us some of his garrison" his uncle patted him on the shoulder giving him the classic smile he had grown fond of. "My Lord, Ser Dallin Tavner has asked me to invite you to join him at his table, he said he had some important news for you" Justin began to stand up before his uncle placed a hand on his shoulder pushing him back onto the bench. "It's me Ser Tavner wants to see Lad, that's what the important business I was talking to you earlier was about" Justin could not help but feel disappointed at that news, he believed he may be able to plead his case and ask for Rina's hand in marriage, but it seemed that it had to wait for another day.

Justin was having a rather enjoyable time since his Uncle had left, he drank, he laughed, he ate and a chorus of the Dornishman's wife had started at the table. Justin looked around the feast, he spotted two girls in the corner looking towards him and giggling whenever they noticed him looking back. "Too good to sit with your old friends now you're knighted Ser Justin?" Justin rose from the table turning around and gave a cocky smile. "I would have happily sat with you Robin, but the food up here smells and tastes a lot better then the pig shit they're feeding the squires and bastards" Robin looked both shocked and furious not sure how to respond to what Justin had said before he smiled and opened his arms for a hug. "You really are an arrogant prick sometimes you know that Ser Justin?" Justin was not yet accustomed to people calling him Ser, he thought he would soon wake up from a dream, a loud knock on the door forcing him to wake and leave the dream behind, he hoped, no he prayed that it wasn't a dream and that everything that's happened was real.

As the festivities came to a close Justin felt exhausted, he had drank too much and ate too much, as he stumbled his way to the exit he had noticed his uncle still talking to Ser Tavner, he had thought about going over to him to talk to the man, to try to convince him to let Justin marry his daughter, but in his current drunken stupor he had realised that would be a bad idea. As he finally made his way outside, his stomach began to hurt and rumble, he felt incredibly hot and dizzy, before he knew it was happening Justin threw up all over the place, not caring about where he was or who was around him. "Are you alright Ser? Should I fetch the horses?" Justin looked up noticing Dexard, his face was filthy and his lip had split but Justin was in no mood to ask the boy what had happened, he simply nodded and Dexard had rushed to the stables. "I hear you've had a busy day Ser Maxward?" Justin recognised the voice even without turning around. "I have Lady Rina, I beg your forgiveness for not finding you, and that you've found me in the state I'm in now" Rina helped Justin stand up from the wall as Dexard had brought the horses round. "I had heard a man of the North could out drink anyone in all the seven kingdoms, clearly the stories were wrong, I've nearly had a flagon of wine to myself alone tonight and I am nowhere close to being as drunk as you are now" Rina giggled and helped Dexard to get Justin mounted onto his horse. "Make sure he doesn't drink anymore tonight, if he does look for my Father at the dancing dragon inn, his sigil is a winged horse, ask my father to accompany you to the inn and sober him up" Dexard nodded and mounted his own horse riding as close to Justin's side as he could.

As they both arrived at the inn Justin tried to dismount Thunder before losing his balance and falling face first into the mud, as Dexard began to help him up Justin pushed him away and almost lost his balance a second time. "I'm fine get these horses to the stable, brush and feed them then you may come inside" Dexard nodded and began to pull the horses along towards the stable as Justin staggered his way into the inn. "Innkeep a flagon of ale here please" it was not the innkeep but her daughter that had brought the flagon over to him as Justin slammed the money onto the table filling his cup. "Ser do you think it's a good idea to still be drinking? You should really stop" Justin looked up giving Dexard a look of contempt. "A squire does not tell his knight what to do, the knight tells the squire" shouted Justin, the other patrons began to stare as Dexard had hurried out of the inn. Justin had finished the last of the ale before Ser Tavner had arrived, Ser Tavner took the mug from Justin's hand took one sip and threw the rest away. "What in seven hells are you doing boy? You damn near drank yourself to death at the feast, now you've come back to finish the task you started, is that it?" justin could barely raise his head to look at the man. "I'm just having fun Ser Tavner, will you join me for a drink or am I to stay alone drinking?" Justin went to call for another flagon before Ser Tavner stopped him. "Listen to me boy, I've met knights all over the seven kingdoms, on battlefields, at Tourneys and hedge knights who have nothing to their name, you have everything any knight could want, a noble birth, a bed to sleep in and a fire to keep you warm at night, you're disgracing every knight who swore their vows, to protect the innocent, to stand against an enemy that your liege lord has commanded to you, look at you now, drunk and acting the fool, no real knight would act that way" Justin felt uncontrollably guilty, he should never have allowed himself to drink as much as he did, to get into a situation where he'd be seen as a drunken fool and not the knight he really believes he is. "I'm sorry Ser Tavner, the night has been a long one, it's disgraceful the way I have behaved, I will not drink anymore tonight, I swear it by the old gods and the new" Ser Tavner turned to Dexard then back to Justin. "Take him up to his room boy, make sure he doesn't leave it till the morning, stand vigil if the need arises" Dexard helped Justin up the narrow winding staircase dropping him onto his bed and pulled a chair up by the door, if Justin had decided to go back down and Dexard was asleep he'd have to be woken by Justin to let him out.

The sun beamed through the window as Justin slowly opened his eyes, his head was incredibly sore and his body felt like he'd been attacked by a giant wielding a club, he slowly got to his feet and woke Dexard up, he remembered exactly what had happened last night in the inn but he remembered nothing up until that point. Both Justin and Dexard had made their way down the narrow staircase and found themselves a table to sit at, before long they had plates of food in front of them hot sausages, bacon, boiled eggs and toasted bread. "Ser do you have any tasks you need me to carry out today?" Justin did not answer, he was too busy buttering the toast and cutting the sausages. "Fetch the sparring swords from upstairs we'll practice as soon as our food has settled" Justin took a large mouthful of bacon and stood from the table, his brother had often told him he could eat more then a giant but he never noticed it until he had finished his breakfast. Justin stepped out onto the street holding both sparring swords in his hands and walking around to a secluded alley, he threw the sword at Dexard who missed even the easiest of catches. "Listen to me and follow what I tell you" Justin readied his sword before swinging towards Dexard and giving him instructions. "Left, right, right, center, overhead, legs" to Dexard's credit he was able to keep up the pace as Justin pushed harder and faster, he made a few simple mistakes that left him exposed but for their first lesson he did well. The boy looked exhausted after that, his hair was dripping with sweat and he was struggling to lift his arms. "You did well today Lad, keep it up and you may even be knighted at a younger age then me" Justin laughed and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Thank you Ser, I feel exhausted now though, I didn't think being a knight would be this difficult" Justin patted him on the shoulder taking the sword off of Dexard and making his way back into the inn. The rest of the day was mostly uneventful save for the innkeeper throwing out two men fighting at the table across from Justin. Night slowly crept up on them Justin ate the evening meal and had gone up to the room, he took off his clothes placing them in a neat pile next to the bed before climbing into the bed and closing his eyes.

As Justin slept he dreamt of many a terrible thing his father and brother stabbed in the back, Maxward men killed whilst they slept or tried to fight off other other troops. A twin castle loomed over him as he watched the camp burn, a soldier brought his blade up to slash Justin's face, thats when he woke, a cold sweat forming on his head, his breath erratic and his heart beating fast. He arose from the bed slowing walking to the window trying not to wake Dexard. The sun was rising on the city, he spotted many people travelling back and forth, merchants setting up their stools and eager customers lining up as they prepared for the day ahead. Justin could not stop thinking about the dream he had, even at breakfast he barely touched his food, lost in the thought of what the dream could mean, the old Maester at Eaglesend had told him that every dream has a meaning, some could mean impending doom, some could mean good things on the horizon, but the Maester had usually said that dreams of battle and death often meant war on the horizon, Justin was just a child when he was told that but even then he could have told anyone that dreaming of battles meant war, battles happen in war not in peace times. After his breakfast Justin and Dexard began to travel the streets to the Blacksmiths to collect Justin's armour, the street of steel seemed even busier now then they had previously but Justin had realised that was because the Tourney was now only a few days away, knights, Lords and sellswords all moved up and down the streets browsing the wares of all the merchants and haggling prices for even the cheapest of items. Justin climbed down from Thunder and tried to hand the reigns back to Dexard before realising the lad staring at a girl browsing the stalls with a man whom Justin assumed to be her father. "Dexard, you seem to be rather interested in that merchants stall, or is it who's on the stall" Dexard jumped before turning to face Justin his face a bright shade of red. "Ser I-I just thought his blades looked very well made" Justin smiled at the lad and leaned in closer to him, "it seems odd you can admire his blades when his stall is filled with Shields" Dexard face turned an even brighter shade of red now which had even moved to his ears it seemed. "Well Ser I um, well I just thought I had seen a sword there for a second clearly I was wrong" the lad's eyes were moving so fast at this point Justin was convinced they may just roll out of his head. "Go talk to the girl, tell her father whomever he is that you're my squire and that House Maxward wishes them good fortune in the foreseeable future, but tie the horses to something first, and keep an eye on them too" Justin handed Dexard the reigns and before Dexard had time to protest walked into the Blacksmiths. "Ah good Ser I was expecting your arrival, I would have sent a boy to inform you your armour was ready but you neglected to give me the details of where you were staying" the Blacksmith had an almost slimy grin on his face, as if he was the cat that just got the cream but Justin was in no times for niceties today, he wanted to get in and get out as soon as he could. "Yes I did, I was in a hurry at the time and completely forgot to mention that goodman, is the armour ready?" The Blacksmith smiled again and gestured Justin over towards a table at the back of the room. The armour seemed to be very well made, the chain mail seemed to be strong and the right length for his body and the chest plate had the Sigil of House Maxward stamped into it it seemed. "What about the shield? Where is that?" The Blacksmith clicked his fingers and the girl from before had come back with the shield meekly handing it to Justin, he brought the shield up to the light and could see how well the girl had painted the shield, he could imagine himself looking like a heroic knight of old on the field with the shield now, like Aemon the DragonKnight, Ser Arthur Dayne or even Ser Barristan Selmy, the thought of that brought every boyhood fantasy back to him, except now he was a Knight, but what type of Knight he would be was still to be answered, would he be known as Ser Justin the Brave the greatest swordsman the Seven Kingdoms had seen since Ser Dayne, or would he be Ser Justin the Drunk who disgraced himself every time he had a drink. Justin shook those thoughts from his mind thanking the Blacksmith and his daughter and leaving again.

"I don't care who sent you boy, what do you think gives you the right to interrupt and talk to me when you're dressed like that, I bet you're not even a squire, just a peasant boy looking to pick my pocket as you flatter me. I've never heard of anyone called Ser Maxward" Justin sighed the Lord Justin had seen earlier with his daughter now had Dexard hanging from the scruff of his neck. "My Lord, apologies if my squire insulted you, I simply sent him over to look at some shields and wish you good fortune in the Tourney" the Lord dropped Dexard almost instantaneously before clearing his throat, stepping over Dexard and making his way towards Justin. "Ah it was no bother good Ser, I had thought the boy was a ruffian after my purse, I had never heard of the name Maxward is all I assumed it was a forged name to get into my pocket, but clearly not, may I ask good Ser where does House Maxward originate from?" The man had an awful air of arrogance around him and an even stronger smell of perfumes it seemed. "Eaglesend my Lord, a stronghold in The North, that may be why you've never heard of it, us Northerners don't bother travelling too far south of the neck, we're likely to run into men who think it's acceptable to beat young boys" the mans eyes met Justin's then he seemed unsure whether or not Justin was joking or being serious, but Justin's stern face should have given the man the answers he needed. "That explains the rude behaviour and oafishness of your squire, a Northerner teaching the politest of ladies would have her come back as a belching whore" Justin began to walk closer to the man now his fists clenched and ready for a fight, the Lord went to draw his sword before Justin slammed it back into its scabbard. "I wouldn't do that if I were you my Lord, we Northerners are a brutish and violent bunch, I doubt a southern fairy like you could do much to stand against me, now move aside, I believe my squire needs aid" the Lord looked at Dexard and then back at Justin his hand still gripped firmly on his hilt. "Come along marrianne, there's a foul stench here, one I'm no longer Keen on smelling" the Lord stormed off as his daughter quickly followed behind him, Justin walked over towards Dexard helping the lad up and dusting him off, Dexard gave him a smile and thanked him for what he had done. "Well fetch the horses and that armour on the ground there is mine, pick it up and fasten it to Thunder's saddle, I want to leave within the next five minutes is that understood?" Dexard nodded and fetched up the armour and shield Justin had left by the doorway. It was a rather uneventful ride back to the inn, save for Dexard nearly riding his horse into a merchants stall when the girls of a nearby brothel caught his eye, Justin couldn't be angry at him for that, the lad was at that age, Justin was exactly the same if not worse when he was his age. After the horses were brushed, fed and watered it was back to Dexard's training. They had spent at least four hours training when Justin had finally stopped pressing Dexard, it seemed cruel to go longer he had thought, even Ser Douglas wouldn't leave Justin to train for that long without a break, Justin had a bath drawn up for Dexard and had payed for his clothes to be washed and dried for him, he didn't think a knight's squire who smelt like the backside of a horse would make a good impression on the other knights, plus the lad had done well in his training, he deserved something good to happen to him after the terrible day he had already had.

After their evening meal Justin had decided it was time for him to sleep, he tasked Dexard to send a letter off to Eaglesend, he had been gone now for five years but he still missed it every day, he missed his brothers, his mother, his father, playing in the godswood and praying beneath the heart tree, he even missed the old hag who had forced him to wash, dress properly and combed his hair so hard he was sure at some point it would all fall out. As he pushed open the door to the inn and closed the door behind him he heard someone clear their throat he quickly grabbed for his blade and spun around the steel rasping as he pulled the blade from the scabbard. "Scared of a woman Ser Maxward? Not a very brave knight are you?" Justin dropped the blade to the floor and almost ran across the room picking Rina up and spinning her around in his arms. "My Lady I have missed you much" Justin ran his fingers through her fiery red locks before placing her down again. "I missed you too Justin, it's been so long since we've been able to have a proper conversation, I know it has only been a week or so but from speaking everyday to not seeing each other at all has pained my heart" Justin pulled up a chair for Rina helping her down onto the seat before walking back across the room to pick up his sword, slowly sliding it back into the scabbard. "What are you doing here? A lady like you shouldn't be seen in a place like this" Justin pulled up his own chair and sat facing Rina placing her hands in his. "I had to see you, I know Lady Elina and my father will most likely punish me, but I missed you Justin, you had always brought a shine to my day that no one else could, my father told me not to approach you, but I had to see you, and give you this, it's for good luck and protection in the melee, I found a jewellery maker in the market the other day, he was making brooches, necklaces and rings, I asked him to make this for you, it's a simple silly thing but I want you to have it" Rina pulled a small silver winged horse from her gown and handed it to Justin, her slender fingers wrapping around his as she closed the gift into her palm. "If you wear this under your gauntlets it will make your arm strong and true, it'll bring you good luck and my love in the melee" Justin looked up at Rina, she looked perfect in this light, the sun setting brought out the fire in her hair and the blue in her eyes, he knew this would be the woman he would marry one day, even if his father disapproved, he would relinquish any rights he had to Eaglesend to be with Rina. "Thank you Rina, this present means so much to me, I will wear with it with honour at the melee" he kissed Rina on the cheek and placed the horse beside his bed. "I must go now Justin before Lady Elina notices I've gone, I told her I was simply going to fetch some more wine, that was near an hour ago I believe" she stood from her chair gave Justin one final kiss and was gone, he watched from the window as she hurried down the street, his uncle and aunt were most likely staying as guests of the Tyrell's or the king himself, whilst Justin languished here in some filthy inn in the arseend of kings landing. It was not long after Rina had left that Dexard had returned, the lad was so tired he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the floor, but Justin couldn't sleep, he ran the winged horse through his fingers, thinking of Rina, of what his father would think of her and what her father now thought of him, but his thoughts turned away from Rina and back to his dreams and what they could mean, if both his father and brother died at the battle that would make him Lord, he couldn't be a Lord, he barely kept his courtesies as a knight, how would he fair as a Lord keeping those same courtesies, but then he had remembered the end of the dream, the sword swinging down upon him, if he died as well what would happen to the Maxward line? Would Danard have an heir by then? Would he have an heir if Danard didn't? If not would Lucas be the new lord? He never did bother to learn of a bastards claim to a lordship if the rest of the family were dead, he didn't see it as a realistic outcome, he had always thought that the king had brought peace to the land for at least a century or more, but if his dreams were true it would mean the death of his house and the end to the peace he had grown up with. Justin finally placed the winged horse on the table besides his bed and rolled over, hoping not to dream of terrible things again, the Tourney would start soon and he needed all his focus to be on that not the dreams of war and death.


	5. The tourney and the hand

**Chapter five**

 **The Tourney and the hand**

It would be mere minutes before the competitors would be called out for the melee. Justin was sweating profusely he wasn't sure if it was due to the heat or his nerves. He had fastened the silver winged horse to his belt as it would wouldn't fit under his gloves. "Dexard, who else is in the melee? Who should I look out for on the field?" Justin didn't know why he was bothering to ask these questions now, he should have asked these questions at least a few hours before to prepare himself. "Well they say Thoros of Myr coats his blade in wildfire to scare his foes and their mounts. He is definitely one to lookout for Ser and Ser Payne will be in the Tourney too. Although I doubt he is that dangerous I'm sure he'll be one person you'll want to pick out if you see him" Dexard stood up and fastened the Gorget to Justin's neck. Justin was incredibly nervous now, his first Tourney and his only chance to really prove to everyone just how good he is. "Ser Maxward you are about to be called to the field" a scrawny looking man had entered without Justin even noticed he had arrived, he simply nodded to the man and made his way towards the exit grabbing his helm and he made his way outside. Dexard has helped Justin up onto Thunder, his mouth was incredibly dry and he thought his legs would give out from under him but he was ready. Dexard handed Justin his shield, Justin remembered something his father had told him many years ago, "oak and iron guard me well, or else I'm dead and doomed to hell" Justin repeated it over and over in his head so many times he had barely noticed his name being called. "Taking the field now Ser Justin Maxward of Eaglesend" Justin brought Thunder to a slow trot waving towards the common folk and nobles alike. He had hoped to spot Rina in the crowd but he could not see her anywhere. The horn blew and the melee had begun, Justin was almost instantaneously pulled into a fight able to duck the blow of an unknown knight wielding a mace. He thought he may lose control of Thunder for a moment but he was able to swing back around and charge at the man lifting his shield and sword up as the man charged towards him, the mace landed a crunching blow against the shield, pain shot down Justin's arm from the shock of the blow, before he even had time to think about it he swung his sword towards the man catching him in the chest and knocking him off of his horse. Before Justin had time to celebrate this minor victory he was knocked off of his own horse falling flat on his back. Thunder had bolted at this point but Justin was able to get to his feet and fight on regardless. Justin was able to make a few eliminations mainly a bastard or a forth son of some lesser Lord. But that's when Justin had spotted it, the Sigil of house Payne he began slowly making his way towards Ser Payne stopping to clash swords with a few other competitors but almost completely ignoring them. "Payne, I'm here for justice, the justice you stole when you ran off like a craven bastard" Justin voiced roared over the Tourney grounds but with all the cheers and jeers no one other then himself or Ser Payne seemed to hear them. Payne did not respond to Justin he simply turned to face him and charged slamming his Morningstar down on Justin who was able to bring his shield up in time to block the blow. Justin swept his sword under the knee of Ser Payne causing the man to grunt in pain but not at all slowing him down, his attacks seemed to become more vicious and fast with every parry and counter attack Justin could muster. As Justin went for another swing Ser Payne's Morningstar connected with his hand causing him to cry out in agony grasping at his hand. It took Justin a few seconds before he noticed his sword was now half way across the field, but he would not yield to Ser Payne. As Payne came back around for another attack Justin used both hands to raise his shield and push back onto Ser Payne. He had not realised how much force he had put into it, both men toppled to the floor, both losing their shields and the Morningstar. Justin climbed up on top of Ser Payne and pulled out his dagger opening the visor of his opponents helm. "I yield, I yield" Ser Payne's voice sounded almost like a whimper a stark difference compared to the arrogant tone his voice usually held. Justin relented and climbed off the man. He began to look for another form of weapon, anything he could use to stay in the Tourney. But before he could he felt a sharp blow hit the back of his head. His head began to ring and his vision began to blur the last thing he remembered was his head hitting the ground.

Justin awoke staring up at the moldy wooden ceiling of the inn, his head was pounded and his body hurt all over. He placed his elbows at his sides and slowly began to push himself up. "Ser, let me help you" Justin looked over to see Dexard rushing across the room almost tripping over his own feet to get to Justin. Justin raised his arm and Dexard helped him into a sitting position. From here he saw his Uncle and Lady Rina, both asleep by the fire. "Get me a drink Dexard, water not wine and how long have I been gone? Who won the Tourney?" Dexard grabbed a cup from across the room handing it to Justin who gulped it down as if he was a man who had found an oasis in the red waste. "Well Ser Sandor Clegane won the jousting, although it was simply because Ser Loras yielded the match after sandor saved his life and Thoros of Myr won the melee. You've only been out for a few days, although the Maester thought you might be stirring when your uncle called for him so he gave you milk of the poppy, you'd most likely have woken a lot sooner if not for that I imagine" justin handed the cup back to Dexard gesturing for another cup. "What happened? The last thing I remember is Ser Payne yielding to me and feeling a sharp pain in my head, then I woke up here obviously" Dexard poured the water to a point where it had nearly overflowed. "A hedge knight Ser Culler of Ashford whacked you across the back of the head with his shield, after that he kept trying to attack you until your uncle took to the field and threatened to, ahem fuck him bloody with his own sword" Justin chucked at that, his uncle had always had a way with words, some not very nice words but that was his way. "Justin you're awake" Rina had shot out of her chair by the fire and headed straight for Justin wrapping her arms around him causing him to grunt in pain. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Dexard hand me the milk of the poppy" Justin raised his hand up stopping Dexard from going to the vial. "He hasn't left you you know? He hasn't slept, me and your uncle have been sleeping pretty much the whole time but not your squire, he simply sits there either polishing your sword and armour or simply sitting there talking to you" Justin looked at Dexard who had turned a bright shade or red and was struggling to maintain eye contact with Justin. "Dexard, go get some sleep lad, you deserve it, take a few silvers out my purse get yourself a bed and a hot meal too" Dexard smiled and took the silvers from the purse leaving Justin and Rina in the room with his uncle who had began to snore rather loudly. "Why did you come here Rina? Aren't you scared of what your father will do when he finds out?" Rina placed her hand in Justin's tracing the lines of his hands with her fingers. "My father thinks I've gone back to the Reach with your uncle and aunt, he won't send a Raven or visit for a least a few months, he never does" Justin had forgotten about his uncle, did he still have to go back to the Reach now he was a Knight or could he finally go home, although it had been nearly 6 years since he left he missed the north, but mainly he missed his brothers and his mother. "Rina, I have to go soon, to see Lord Stark, I promised my uncle I would bend the knee for him, you've spent more time in courts and besides Ladies and Lords then I have, where is Lord Stark?" Justin had seen the dawn slowly creep through the window and knew that he should be going to pay his respects to his liege Lord. "Well he's hand of the king, so I would assume he'd be in the tower of the hand" Rina giggled and Justin simply smiled, admiring her beauty and wit. "In the old stories Knights used to climb towers to save a fair Lady, I'm climbing a tower to bend a knee" Justin laughed to himself. Justin pushed himself off of the bed almost losing his balance before regaining his composure and walking across the room to get dressed. "Do you not think you should send word of your arrival? I don't think Lord Stark would be much too pleased with a random visitor turning up at his door" Justin began buttoning up his doublet, the same Green doublet he had worn to the feast, he had not noticed the wine stain on it from that night, he threw the doublet back onto the chair and went for his old leather jerkin instead. Lord Stark was a no nonsense man, he would respect Justin more for dressing as he pleased, at least that's how Justin hoped Lord Stark would feel. "Lord Stark is hand of the king, I'm sure he's had more then a few uninvited guests at his door lately" Justin's hands began to shake with nerves, he tried to loop his belt around his waist but no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't work. Rina helped him in the end, being around her had always made him happy and calmed him down, he wished he could take her to the tower with him, but that would cause more problems then solve. "Don't worry Justin, Lord Stark will see you for who you are, regardless of how nervous you are or how many times you trip over your words. Your family have always been loyal bannermen to his, just show him you're as honourable as your ancestors who bent the knee to his ancestors" Justin breathed out slowly taking her hands in his and staring into her eyes. "Rina I promise you when I go home I'll ask my father to ask yours for your hand" Rina kissed him on the cheek and placed his hands back down by his side. "I know Justin, when we're married we'll be able to finally live our lives, no more hiding, no more lying, just me and you together" Justin smiled kissed her on the forehead and made his way for the door.

The sun seemed to be beaming a lot brighter down on him now then it was through his window. He knew Dexard would be asleep by now and didn't want to wake him simply to saddle a horse. Justin walked around the buildings towards where the stables were, he patted Thunder on the neck as he began to saddle him, he climbed on top of Thunder pulling on the reigns sending the horse into a slow and sure Trot. It was a longer ride then he had expected to get to the red keep. As he arrived through the gates he felt as though he had thousands of eyes staring down at him. Although he knew it was more likely hundreds. As he reached the tower of the hand he noticed his hands had began to shake. What if he stumbled over his words causing offence to Lord Stark? What if Lord Stark refused to send the men? Would his father fall out of favour with Lord Stark if he did or said something wrong? Justin shook the thoughts from his mind and began to approach the tower. "What business do you have here?" Justin approached the man who seemed very on edge. "I'm here to see the hand of the king, I am Ser Justin Maxward a knight of the seven kingdoms and the son of Trenton Maxward, sworn bannerman of Lord Stark" the man stared at Justin for a while unsure what to make of him, his hand was still firmly placed on his swords hilt. "Aye I know the Maxwards what are your words? You'd know them if you truly were a Maxward" Justin was unsure what to make of this man, why would he be so on edge, what could have possibly happened to cause him to be so aggressive. "Now our enemies rest" the man removed his hand from his hilt and began to approach Justin. "It's our enemies rest, not now our enemies rest" Justin had always thought now was a part of it but clearly he was wrong. "Forgive me, I spent so much time around southern fairies I forgot my own house words" the man began roaring with laughter almost falling over. "Aye that explains the knighthood, you aren't as soft as those southern lords are you?" Justin smiled placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "Did you not see me during the melee? My head nearly got caved in and I'm still here, a blow like that'd kill a southerner before the man hit the ground" the man nodded and began to take Justin up the steps. As fit as Justin was the stairs were steep and many a time Justin was sure he'd fall down, his breathing had become more and more laboured as they climbed higher and higher before finally reaching the top. "Wait here, I'll announce your arrival to Lord Stark" the man entered the room closing the door behind him. Before Justin had even had time to catch his breath the man was beckoning him into the room closing the door behind him. Lord Stark stood by the window with his back to Justin, before finally turning around to face him. Justin immediately went down to one knee. "My Lord, I'm Ser Justin Maxward I've come to bend the knee and pledge my loyalty to your house" Justin tried not to look the man directly in the eyes, he had learnt it was rude for a knight to do that to a Lord. "Arise Ser, I know your father, he served me well in Roberts rebellion, if I could I'd have had him in the vanguard for every battle" Justin rose to his feet nodding. "Thank you my Lord, I'm sure my father would be honoured to know you think so highly of him" Lord Eddard crossed the room towards his desk sitting down and resting his arms on the desk. "What is it I can do for you Ser? I rarely get visitors now that simply come here to say hello" Justin's throat began to dry and his hand had began to shake again. "My Lord our family have been loyal bannermen to your family for a thousand years, I simply ask for a favour to repay our loyalty" Justin looked at the man seeing if he could gauge what Lord Stark was thinking, but the man's steely expression gave nothing away. "And what favour is it you'd ask of me Ser Maxward? If it is in my power I will give it to you" Justin felt calmer now, knowing he had done nothing to offend his liege Lord. "My Lord, our lands have been subject to attacks by outlaws as of late, I know they are our lands to protect but our men only number to 800, the garrison for the fort itself needs around 600 at a time, these outlaws have already killed many of our people, all I ask is that you send some of your own men to reinforce ours and to help train the men we recruit. My uncle tells me half the men don't know the pommel from the pointy end" Lord Stark stood from his chair staring Justin straight in the eyes. "Ser Maxward, as a show of good faith and a reward for your family's continued loyalty, I will send fofty of our fighting men and a trainer from my household to reinforce you at Eaglesend" Justin breathed a sigh of relief in hearing that news. "Thank you my Lord, I promise they will be put to good use" Justin bowed once more and made his way towards the door, he had hoped the news would cheer his uncle up somewhat.

Whether it be through sheer joy or the hast to inform his uncle of Lord Starks support the ride back to the inn seemed a lot quicker then his ride to the red keep. He had thought of the men Lord Stark would send, true warriors of the north, the trainer who would turn the peasants into soldiers for his house. He had never seen a battle before save for when he accompanied Ser Douglas and a few of his uncles men to root out some bandits living in a near by cave. As he had arrived he saw his uncle and Dexard preparing the horses. "Uncle I have some good news, Lord Stark has promised us fifty men and a trainer from his household to reinforce Eaglesend" his uncle turned to Justin as he dismounted his horse smiling and patting Justin on the back. "Good work Lad, I'll send a raven ahead to your father, we ride out today" Justin now knew why his uncle had saddled the horses, he thought maybe his uncle was simply going for a ride around the city, but clearly he was wrong. "But uncle we've barely just arrived in the city, surely you'd want to stay a while longer?" "No lad, it's time for us to go home, you know it's the right thing to do, now you're a knight you can assume your duties leading our men against the bandits, you proved yourself in the tourney, well you proved yourself to me at least" his uncles smile seemed to fade from his face now, replaced with a grimace Justin had rarely seen from the man in his youth. "Uncle will you give me some time to say goodbye to Rina at least?" Dexard looked over to Justin and simply bowed his head as their gazes met. "She's left the city Justin, she told me to give you this letter and to tell you that your paths will cross soon" that news felt like a dagger had pierced Justin's heart, she had left him alone, without a personal goodbye, simply leaving a letter and a message from his uncle. Why would she do that? Why did she not wait a few more hours for Justin's return? "I understand, should we be off then uncle?" His uncle nodded and mounted his horse, bringing it to a trot. As they had left the gates the small company of men who had accompanied his uncle to the city was waiting for them. What waited ahead for Justin now? A simple life rooting out bandits and bringing other criminals to justice? That's not what he wanted, he didn't want to simply be a tool for his father to use. He knew it was his place to obey his Lord father and later do the same for his brother, but he wanted to be a true knight, fighting for his king, serving as more then a glorified soldier to his father. He tried to forget about it as they traveled down the kings road but his disappointment was clear for anyone to see.


	6. Family

**Chapter six**

 **Family**

It had been a long journey back North with very little chance to actually rest. Justin was sore, tired and must have smelt worse then a giants backside at this point. They were close now though. Justin could imagine the hot bath and warm bed that would await him after so long sleeping in hedges and huddling over the fire in a megear attempt to keep warm. He had imagined what would await him at home. His Mother, his two Brothers and his Father. Would his Father be proud of him? Would his Brothers welcome him back with open arms after being gone so long? How would his Mother react to seeing him as a man grown now?

Justin ran his hands over his face, a beard had began to form on his face now. What started as a simple stubble was now nearly as thick as he remembered his Father's beard to be before leaving. Dexard has spent most of his time alone during the travel. Usually just polishing and maintaining Justin's armour. He made very few attempts to interact with his uncle or the men accompanying them. Justin still continued with his training although the boy was getting better with every passing day Justin worried that he was a poor choice for the boy to train with. When they got back to Eaglesend he would most likely hand off the boy's training to the Keep's Captain, Bernard, if Bernard was still alive that is. Bernard was a grizzled old warrior when Justin was just a boy. Would he still be at Eaglesend or would some terrible illness or injury have finally taken the old man? He had always liked Captain Bernard, he was tough as old leather but he was always kind to Justin as a child.

"We should reach Eaglesend by noon lads, home awaits eh Justin?" Justin turned to his uncle almost unsure what to say or how to feel. "Aye it'll be good to see home again uncle, I've been gone too long" Justin's face told the story better then his words ever could, since leaving he missed home everyday. "Ser, may I have a moment of your time?" Justin turned his head to Dexard nodding. "Ser I wanted to know what will happen to me now? Will you continue to train me or will someone else do it?" It seemed cruel to Justin to not train the boy personally after so long of him training him, but Bernard would make a much better teacher then him. "Captain Bernard will take care of your training, don't worry though, I'll keep an eye on you and help when I can" Dexard's eyes seemed to drop to the floor, Justin could tell he was disappointed but it would be better this way. Captain Bernard was a tough but fair man, he would be far better at making Dexard a worthy and honourable knight then Justin ever could.

As they followed the stony steep road upwards Justin saw it. Home he thought to himself. It looked smaller to him here, but everything looks gigantic when you're a boy he thought to himself. Moss grew along the castle walls and vines grew out of the cracks in the wall. The tower in which his mother and father resided still looked as magnificent as it had when he left. He saw the tower where the Armoury was, where he and his brothers would sneak around and play in. He remembered Captain Bernard scolding him once about playing in there. His father had sent him to his chambers as punishment for that. He cried nearly the rest of the day until the Captain had brought a sweet roll into his chambers. "Little Lords don't cry" he had told him. "You're born of the North and Northerners are hard as nails" he wondered how his life would have differed if he had stayed here. He knew he would never have met Rina, but what other possible outcomes could have awaited him? How many more times would he have been punished for sneaking into the Armoury? How many adventures would he have had chasing bandits off of their lands?

He felt as though he had missed so much travelling South. His Brother Danard was most likely promised to some fair maiden now. He would be lord of Eaglesend and Justin would simply be a sworn sword of his. "Halt who goes there?" Justin looked up to see multiple men on the battlements pointing their bows down on them. "The white walkers and all their minions, who else would it be Bernard?" The men lowered their bows and that's when he had seen the old Captain. "Gods be good Darrick. You could have sent word you were coming, we would have rode out to escort you" Uncle Darrick turned to Justin with a wry smile. "That would have been unnecessary Bernard, I had my own men with me and a sworn Knight by my side" his uncle patted him on the shoulder as a young man rushed to the gates to let them in. Justin spurred Thunder into a trot coming to a stop in the courtyard. Captain Bernard approached as Justin dismounted from his horse bending a knee. "My Lord may I be the first to welcome you home, you have been missed" Justin smiled as the grizzled old soldier patting him on the shoulder as he rose to his feet. "Justin, you're home" his mother ran across the courtyard wrapping her arms around him. "Mother you have no idea how much I've missed you" She ran her hands over his beard tears almost forming in her eyes. "Look at you, I sent a boy away and Darrick has returned with a man" Justin's face began to turn red as he looked around those assembled in the courtyard. "Where's father and Danard?" His mother stepped back a few steps to take a full view of him now. "They've been visiting Lord Manderly he plans to wed Darnard to one of his Granddaughters, but they should be back by the time we have dinner" Justin smiled at his mother but part of him was worried, Lord Manderly had two Granddaughters, what if he planned to wed the other to Justin? He tried to shake the thought from his mind but it persisted no matter how hard he tried. "Mother we're exhausted from our travels and I need a nice hot bath and a shave, will you have one of the servants draw a bath for me?" "Of course you go and rest I'll see to it immediately" Justin smiled and hugged his Mother once more beginning his journey toward his chambers and the long climb up the steep steps.

Justin stared from the window taking in the sites of home as the maid filled his bath. As he looked off into the distance he thought about the prospect of marrying one of Lord Manderly's Granddaughters. It was said that Wynafryd Manderly was a brown haired beauty like no other. But that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Rina it was her his heart belonged to. "M'Lord your bath is ready" Justin turned from the window approaching the bath. "Thank you, you may go" the maid curtsied and left. Justin began to take his clothes off he had been traveling for so long it seemed like his tunic had sewn itself to his skin but he was able to get it off. He climbed into the bath and began to scrub his body. Bits of mud and dried shit turned the water black in minutes. He dreaded to think what colour it would be once he had washed his hair. He called in Dexard telling him to cut his hair and shave his beard. They spoke a while about how things would change now they were in the North. Justin spoke of how a Squires life is harder for most and that he had treated Dexard better then most would. He told him that Bernard would push the boy harder then Justin ever could and he should prepare himself for far more bruises and aches then he would usually have. The door almost burst open once Dexard had put down the razor causing the boy to almost jump out of his skin. "There he is in all his glory My little sparrow" Justin stood up his brother Danard was far louder and taller then he remembered him being. "Danard, you know I hate that bloody nickname, but it's good to see you brother" Justin stepped across the room hugging his brother and patting him on the back. "Aye it's good to see you too, although I should call you big sparrow now, look at the size of you, you're nearly as tall as Father" Justin smiled he had great memories of his Brother save for the nickname. "Aye, I heard you have a wedding planned eh? One of the Manderly girls I hear" Danard seemed to want to avoid that subject so went onto another subject. "You'll need some clothes won't yeh? Can't wear those awful things on the floor, come on I'm sure I've got some clothes that'll fit yeh" Danard took large strides down the hall his boots booming with every step as Justin followed him.

Justin fastened up a grey wool doublet and brown trousers to himself. They were a bit small for him but they would suffice. His brother had continued to call him little sparrow as they spoke. A nickname Justin hated with a passion. It had started one day as a child younger then 9 he was training with a wooden sword and shield and said one day he would slay an Eagle like his ancestor Tormund. His brother laughed and said the only thing he'd be able to kill was a little sparrow and so the nickname stuck with him until he left, and now it had come back to him. With an outfit now ready Justin would finally see his father again, he'd finally see and hear what his father thought of him now as a man grown. He wondered what adventures now lay ahead for him. Maybe his earlier dreams of war and death and twin castles would come true. Although now all he was focusing on was getting food into his belly.


	7. Oaths

**Chapter six**

 **Oaths**

Justin arrived at the hall just as his Father seated himself at the high chair. It was wooden and immaculately carved. Around the arm rests sat 2 eagles heads with wings protruding from the back. The chair was said to have gone back to the days of his Grandfathers Grandfather. Justin wondered if he'd ever sit the seat himself. His dreams had come back to him almost nightly now. He had planned to mention them to his uncle but he didn't want the old man to think him mad. "Ah my boy returns. How was your time down south lad?" His father stood from his chair a smile beaming from his face. He had grown old Justin noticed. His once black beard was now streaked with grey, his hair had thinned to a wisp of what it once was, his face was covered in wrinkles and his stomach had grown large. "It was good father but this is my home. This will always be my home" Justin approached his father and opened his arms embracing the man as he patted him on his back before sitting for supper.

The food was dull compared to what he had been given in the Reach but it suited Justin just fine. Instead of extravagant meats and vegetables it was a simple meal of beef, stewed mutton and potatoes. With a cream cake for dessert. The rich wines he had grown accustomed to were now replaced with bitter ale and wine that tasted like vinegar Justin couldn't even finish the wine but after a while the ale went down well. After the meal his Father invited him up onto the battlements to look out over the land. It was almost pitch black save for the stars and the sliver of moonlight shining down upon them. "One day all this may be yours lad. The villages dotted around, the men of this castle, the stresses and benefits of being a Lord may fall to you" Justin looked upon his Father unsure how to respond he had a concerned look on his face as though he had just received the worse news of his life. "Father, Danard is your first born. He'll be the Lord once you return to the Mountain" The Lord's of house Maxward has always been entombed into chambers carved into the mountain. It was said that the Lord's body and spirit would strengthen the stone and keep the mountain standing and the prospect of the Eagle's return at bay. "Aye, but, but I received this this morning. Read it and make sure you understand the words" his Father handed Justin a small piece of parchment, Justin unrolled it and began to read. "Your Liege Lord Eddard of the house Stark hand of the king and warden of the North has been imprisoned by the boy King Joffrey Baratheon on false charges of treason, as a sworn Bannerman of house Stark you are called to raise as many men as you can and march to Winterfell within the fortnight. Robb Stark first true born son of Lord Eddard Stark" Justin rolled up the paper and handed it back to his father thinking back to his dreams once more. "Surely Lord Stark's son doesn't plan to march against the crown? That's insanity. We'll all be named traitors" his father looked at him uncertainty and concern in his eyes and face. "Only if we lose. Many called us traitors when we marched against the Targaryens. Many more still call King Robert userper behind closed doors. But Eddark Stark is our liege Lord and we swore an oath to protect him and his did we not?" Justin nodded knowing what his father said was true.

"When do we march for Winterfell?" "In a couple days time. Most the men here will march with us and Bernard thinks he can muster another fifty men by the end of the week. The rest will stay here to protect the common folk and your mother" Justin's stomach was in knots now, his mouth was incredibly dry and he felt sick. "Father I-I don't know if I'm ready. I'm scared" his father placed a hand on his shoulder smiling back at the lad. "Want to know the truth of it? So am I. I was scared when my Father told me we were marching against the Targaryens. I was scared when we crossed the neck. The only other time I had been South was for mine and your mothers wedding. I was scared that night too. But we all have our duties and it's time you took up yours. Go get some sleep we'll talk more on the morrow" the walk back to Justin's chambers was a long one. He could not stop thinking of what his Father had told him. He arrived in his chambers locking the door behind him and slumping down onto the bed. The fire in the hearth was slowly burning out as he lay staring up at the ceiling hundreds of thoughts swimming through his mind before sleep finally took him.

That night the dream was different. There were no twin castles or battle. Instead he was in the great hall at Winterfell stood besides a man he did not know giving council on the war to come. Was this Robb Stark? And if so why was he asking Justin's council and not his Father's? There was another man there too. A withered old bald man with no fingers on one hand. "I can rally another three hundred men from the Riverlands if you give me leave to travel there your Grace. Ser Dexard will remain here with the bulk of my forces and I'll travel across the neck with a small force accompanying me. My Brother by Law has sworn those swords to me personally. He has enough food and supplies to last his men six months. Maybe a year if they ration well. Other then that the Captain of the Gaurd at Eaglesend says he can muster another hundred men if the Mountain clans agree to join our cause. I would move the rest of my forces here as I promised your grace but If Eaglesend falls we'll have no warning of the enemy's approach south" Justin stood from the table rubbing his hands together. Despite the fires burning in the great hall a strong chill had taken the air.

"Ser, Ser it's time to wake up Ser" Justin shot up his eyes filled with sleep and his vision blurry he barely made out Dexard though the pale morning light. "Dexard? What are you doing here? Why aren't you with the other men?" Dexard helped Justin out of the bed as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Ser Captain Bernard sent me. He told me to rouse you, he said you're to meet your Father in the great hall. He's already in council with your brother and Captain Bernard about the march tomorrow" "Aye of course infrom then I'll join them as soon as I'm dressed" Dexard nodded and made his way towards the door shutting it behind him.

As Justin approached the great hall two guardsmen stood to attention before pushing open the heavy oak and iron doors. As Justin approached the table he saw his Father and Captain Bernard poring over old maps as his brother stood with his back against the near by wall. "It's been many years since I've been to Winterfell my Lord but I think this route here may be our best option. With any luck the large force we have amassed will sent the bandits scurrying back to their nests and we may be able to recruit more men along the way. Promise of food and payment will give any man the drive to fight for his Lord after all" Captain Bernard stood from the table stretching his back as Justin approached. "Father, forgive me for my lateness. I didn't miss anything of importance did I?" "No we were just planning a route for the march tommorow" his Father didn't look up at Justin too preoccupied with the maps laid out in front of him. "You'll command the forces at the rear M'Lord" said Captain Bernard showing Justin the plans for the march. "Father you can't be serious at sending Justin? He's a boy. He can't go to war" his father looked up from the maps giving the boy a look of disapproval and some hints of anger. "You were 14 when you first rode out with me to disperse a band of brigands Justin is 16 hes ready" his brother walked towards the table his face turning a deep shade of purple as it always did. "Father he's too young and if you send us both off to war and we both die all you're left with is a bastard son and we know that bastard won't be able to rule anything" Justin kicked a chair over on his way over to the table getting close enough to his brother that their noses almost touched. "Don't call him that he's your fucking brother and I am ready I've competed in a melee at the hands tourney, I've trained for nearly 7 years for this day, I'm more than ready" Justin fist was clenched now, his brother had always had an awful temper and they would often clash as children. "Oh a bloody tourney aye fighting squires and soft southern fairies must have been so difficult" his father slammed his fists down onto the table. "Enough, I said he's ready and i don't care if you're going to be the Lord when I die, until I return to the mountain I'm your Lord and your father and you'll obey me, as for you Justin you need to learn to respect and listen to your brother if you're ever to be his sworn sword. Lucas is a bastard, but he's also your brother. Remember that, I've had enough for the Day Bernard continue your preparations and you two sort out your differences before we march. The last thing I need is my sons constantly butting heads, it won't be good for morale if the other men see" with that their Father marched for the door cursing under his breath as he went.


	8. The wolf and the crossing

**Chapter seven**

 **The wolf and the Crossing**

The ride to winterfell has been a mostly dull affair Justin spent most of his time avoiding his brother and sitting around fires talking with the men. His father chastised him for doing so. He was a Knight and a Lords son he shouldn't be acting like a commoner. But Justin felt more at home with the common soldier then he ever did with high Lords and Ladies. "Ser is that Winterfell?" Dexard rode up close to Justin as the seat of house Stark came into view. "Aye I believe so. I was only a small boy when I first came here but it looks about the same, give me some water from the skin I need a drink" after drinking the water and wiping off his chin they both rejoined the convoy.

As they finally passed through the gates of Winterfell Justin spied his father speaking to Lord Manderly's son Ser Wendel Manderly. His father was most likely talking about preparations for Danards wedding. Although Ser Manderly had two daughters it didn't seem as though his Father had any interest in marrying Justin off. He was a second born after all and hardly a reasonable match for one of the most powerful families in the North. Danard's wedding would already be seen as a potential power grab but he would be Lord if Eaglesend, Justin would just be his sworn sword. Many would see that as the Maxwards trying to take White Harbour from under the noses of the Manderly's and his Father would have none of those rumours. Justin dismounted handing the reigns of Thunder over to Dexard. As Justin took in the sights of Winterfell he had noticed the amount of men here. The Manderly's garrison alone dwarfed the Maxward men entirely. Just as Justin was about to leave to explore Danard grabbed him by the arm. "Oi where do yeh think yeh going? The Lord's are gathering in the great hall to speak to Robb Stark and if I have to sit there and listen to the niceties thrown around by Lords who can barely stand each other so do you" before Justin knew t he was being dragged off to the main hall.

As one would expect the meeting was a turbulent one. Many Lords supported marching south whilst others questioned it. Shouts of traitor and coward were thrown around before Robb Stark was able to calm them down. "My Lords I thank you for your councel but I won't leave my father to rot in the dungeons of Kings Landing and be falsely labelled a traitor. I plan to march south within the next week. Ready yourselves and your men" with that Robb Stark left as many of the Lords still bickered and others spoke of how the war would affect trade into the North. As Justin left the Great hall Danard once again pulled him aside. "I was wrong Justin, about Lucas, he may be a bastard but he's still our brother. As for you marching with us I still don't agree with father. But until he dies he's my Lord and I'll respect his commands" before Justin had time to respond his brother had marched off shouting at some men unloading supplies off the cart.

As the night slowly crept upon them a messenger informed Justin that the Lords and their sons were invited to feast in the great hall alongside Robb Stark. Justin enjoyed his time at the feast he laughed and joked with men he'd never met before and men who he knew from childhood the night was going well. "Oathbreaker is it?" Justin rose to his feet seeing the Greatjon Umber shouting at Robb Stark. Justin quickly slipped his hand onto the hilt of his sword in case the Greatjon took his anger any further. "I'll not sit here and swallow insults from a boy so green he pisses grass" with that the Greatjon went for his blade but before anyone else had time to react Robb starks dire wolf leapt across the table biting the fingers from the Greatjon's hand causing him to scream out in pain. "My father always taught me it was death to bare steel against your Liege Lord, but doubtless the Greatjon only meant to cut my meat for me" the Greatjon made his way to his feet kicking the chair away from him clutching onto the bloody remains of his hands. "Your meat, is bloody tough" the old man started to laugh as the rest of the great hall joined in with him.

The time had come to march towards Kings Landing. Justin could not sleep the whole night before. He spent his time checking his arms and armour and sharpening his blade to a point where he could swear it was more grindstone then blade now. Dexard was helping Justin into his armour. He had the smith make him a new set his tourney armour was left in Eaglesend. Now he sported chainmail, steel pauldrons and boiled leather over the top. His cloak was given to him by his father. Fox fur and wool. He protested at first that once they reached the south he would not need it but his father simply said "We won't reach the south for a while and even when we do you'll thank me during the long nights. A warm fire is all well and good but you won't be able to huddle around a fire when you're on patrol or on sentry duty." Once again his father was right when they made camp that night Justin was put in charge of a small group of men watching the western parameter. By the time other men had come to relieve them Justin was sure he'd collapse of exhaustion before he reached his tent. The tent was a simple thing made out of goats leather, there was barely enough room for him to undress let alone comfortably walk around but it kept the rain and the wind out which was good enough for him.

Days seemed to pass by in a matter of hours as they marched further and further south. They would reach the Crossing soon. The seat of house Frey was one of the only ways to move supplies and men down South. Justin had heard many things about house Frey about how Lord Walder Frey has more Bastards then most men have hot meals and how his allegiance often went to those with the heaviest purses. That was when the crossing came into view for Justin. His throat tightened and his stomach had began to knot. Twin castles just like the ones from his dreams. He unsaddled himself from Thunder and walked to a nearby tree wretching into a bush as the whole world spun around him. "Justin, what's wrong Lad?" His father stood over him a concerned look on his face as many others looked on. "It's nothing Father, probably just had a bad egg" he couldn't tell his Father or anyone about the dreams. They'd think him mad and lock him away somewhere. They waited for what seemed like half the day for Walder Frey to permit them access through his gates. Even though Justin reminded himself constantly that they were just dreams he kept his hand firmly on the pummel of his sword just in case.


	9. The wars to come

**Chapter nine**

 **The wars to come**

The battle was well under way by the time Justin and the small group of soldiers he was put in command of arrived. Justin saw dead Lannister's with their throats ripped open most likely the work of Robb starks DireWolf Justin thought to himself. Soon they were in the thick of the fighting. Justin swung his sword down upon a Lannister soldier almost splitting the man's head in half before turning round to clash swords with another soldier. The steel seemed to sing with each swing of their blades as he battled the man. Justin has thought the soldiers to be simple peasants boys but the soldier he clashed swords with had him on the back foot now. Then a arrow shot through the man's neck spitting blood all over Justin's face. As he wiped the blood from his face he had spotted the archer who made a shot. One of the lads Justin's father had put him in command of the man simply nodded before taking down two more Lannister soldiers with his bow.

Not long after they arrived the battle was finally over. Men lay dead or dying on both sides as the cut throats went to work. This was a major victory Justin thought to himself. As he made his was through the dead and dying he found his father cleaning the family sword Eaglesbane a valyrian steel blade rumoured to have been been the blade Tormund Maxward had used to injure the Eagle. "Father, is the news true? Did we capture the king slayer?" Justin sounded like an excited child being told they'd be lemon cakes for dessert. "Aye, bastard killed the Karstark boy. Rickard will want his head for that" his father placed the blade back in the scabbard before gingerly standing, blood trickled from his leg and Justin noticed a large gash on this father's upper thigh. "Surely he'll heed the word of Lord Stark? If Lord Stark even means to keep him alive" "a thirst for vengeance can drive any man to do foolish things, if I lost one of you boys, well I'd probably want the man who killed you dead before your body was cold" Justin pondered on that thought for a moment. What if one of them fell in battle? If it was his brother who fell not only would Justin be heir to Eaglesend but he'd be the one marrying Wynafryd Manderly. Whilst Justin was sure she was a beauty that's not what he wanted, he'd always want Rina, his heart belonged to her. He would be honour bound to marry Wynafryd though, breaking a marriage arrangement had led to houses feuding for centuries and even led to a rebellion before. Was he willing to sacrifice his own happiness in exchange for duty and honour? He did not want to think of it. He knew he would eventually do his duty, even if it meant sacrificing his happiness. "So little sparrow, what did you think of your first battle? Was it as exciting and honourable as the tales tell?" Justin turned to Danard, he knew his brother was mocking him but he would not let it go without a response. "No, I killed men for flying the wrong banner, men who could have women and children waiting for them at home from whatever pig farm or village the Lannister's dragged them from. The smell was the worst though. I didn't think dead men would smell so bad" Justin stared down as his hands, they were caked in blood and mud will it ever wash off? Will I ever be clean again? Justin thought to himself. "Aye the smell is bad, but what do you expect? Men shit themselves when they die. Many more will have already shit themselves when they saw or host coming through the tree line. Don't ponder on it too much little sparrow, you'll drive yourself mad" Danard placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled before walking away quickening his pace to match their father's.

A few days had passed since the battle and the progress south was quicken then he had expected. Justin spent the majority of this time in camp sparring with Dexard and drinking, he had wished to be permitted into his father's tent to go over future plans but he was turned away almost every time. As Justin walked through the camp he had seen many of the men he commanded around a fire eating and drinking all expect the archer who saved his life. He sat away from the rest fletching arrows and humming to himself. "What's your name lad?" The man looked up at Justin a look of equal confusion and concern in his eyes. "Mi'Lord?"

"Are you simple lad? I asked you your name" the man quickly scrambled to his feet, the arrow he was fletching falling to the ground as he did. "Duncan Mi'Lord, that's my name. I'm from Millmouth south of Eaglesend" Justin had a better look at the man now, he was thin as a whippet and around the same height as Justin. "How did you come into my Father's service? And how are you so skilled with a bow?" The man looked down at his feet either too ashamed or too scared of his answer. "Cap'n Bernard caught me poaching Mi'Lord, I should take your hands he says, but he offered me a place in your Father's service, I've need for good Bowmen he says and so here I am" Justin placed a gloved hand on the man's shoulder patting it."I'm glad you are here Duncan, if not for you I think my father would already be mourning a son" Duncan nodded, smiled and went back to fletching his arrows as Justin continued on through the camp. He found it difficult to find his tent most nights, it seemed as soon as the camp has been set up they were moving again. He had already walked in twice on solders having their way with camp followers and tavern girls before he had finally decided to keep Dexard standing outside his tent when he was away.

A few days later the news came. Justin had seen grown men openly weep at the news. Lord Eddard Stark had been executed on the orders of the boy King Joffrey Baratheon. Justin's Father took no visitors that day and from all accounts did not eat. Many men had lost their appetite at the news. Captain Bernard rode out and was yet to return. Many called him craven and cursed him but Justin rode out after him. He found the old captain by a lake fishing rod in hand and a pile of fish stacked to his side. Justin hitched Thunder to a near by tree and slowly approached the old soldier. "Looks like a mighty feast tonight eh old man?" Captain Bernard turned placing the fishing rod gingerly to the floor before approaching and smiling. This was not a friendly smile though. It was a smile of courtesy, his eyes were filled with sadness and grief as many other eyes had been. "I'm sorry for abandoning my post My Lord, I felt I needed some time alone. Fishing had always cleared my mind" Justin smiled at the old man taking off his gloves and reaching into the side of his saddle bringing a long length of wood with string and a hook attached. "Remember on my 9th name day Bernard I had asked you to take me to the Lake and fish with you? You said I should be strong enough to catch a Minnow or a Bluegill but that day we both brought back Trouts. Mayhaps we can bring some back again" the old captain's smile seemed far more genuine this time as if Justin had just told him the war was over and his beautiful daughter was marrying a strong and noble knight. They stayed there fishing for hours as the sun began to set beneath the sky. "The men will still call me craven. Even if we bring back all the fish in the seven kingdoms, they'll see me as a deserter, who would follow a deserter?" Justin turned to the old man who even now could barely make eye contact with him. "I would follow you into all seven hells and back if you asked me to. Your men don't just follow you because you're their Captain, they follow you because you inspire them, you turn farmers and poachers into soldiers and impudent little Lords into respectful and honourable Knights" "you spent most your childhood int the Reach you should not give me credit for the man you have become, we should head back before it gets too dark My Lord" with that the two men filled their saddlebags with their haul and rode off back towards camp. "You don't give yourself enough credit Bernard, I may have been eleven when I left but for the first eleven years you shaped me into the man I would become, you showed me the true meaning of loyalty, patience and respect, never forget that old friend" the rest of the ride back was uneventful save for Justin and Bernard sharing a wine skin together. Soon we'll be on the move again and soon the war will continue. I have to cherish my time fishing and drinking and eating with my men whilst I can. Justin brought the fish to the men under his command and ordered them to gut and descale them so they could feast that night. Once the last of the fish had been eaten Justin made his way back to his tent. As he removed his sword belt from his waist and laid down Justin closed his eyes and prayed the dreams would not come back to him and for once the gods listened.


End file.
